


Making amends

by erenkillthemall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager has tattoos, F/F, Flashbacks, Grisha is still a horrible dad, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Sassy Eren Yeager, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soccer Player Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, future smut, nervous ticks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is known for getting in trouble, one day when he decides (more like beat up) the soccer teams star athlete, Eren Jaeger. Levi is given a choice make amends with the teen or jail times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaeger

"Do you know why I called you in her today, Mr. Ackerman?" The principal, Mr. Pixis asked the young adult seated in front of him.

 

"Because I kicked the shit out of your star soccer player?" The raven said looking boredly as he studied his nail, frowning at the bit of dirt under them.

 

"Don't use that kind of language, but yes. Now you have quite the excessive record of violence acts in the past." Mr. Pixis put his elbows on the table, folding his fingers together causing Levi to narrow his eyes suspiciously at the older man. What was he getting at? "Now, do to this we are only giving two options. You can either make amends with Mr. Jaeger, by joining the soccer team and having him sign this form saying that he forgives you, or you go to jail."

 

Levi's frown deepened, the fuck? "I'm seventeen, I wouldn't go to jail." He stated hoping to find a way to get out of this predicament.

 

"I am aware of this, you would go to juvie then jail." The silver teen stiffened, his hand dropping to his lap. "You would be ten or so years with your background."

 

Levi ground his teeth together and stood "Fine I'll go talk to Jaeger." He held his hand out for the paper. Pixis smiled at the fuming teen, which made the said teen want to punch him, as he handed him the form. "That brat is going to sign this today." The raven muttered as he slammed the door from the office. The bell had rung signaling the end of school and as if the people in halls could sense the short teen's anger they made sure to stay out of his way. He made his way to locker room where he was sure the jock would be, he heard a couple voices as he neared.

 

"Heard you got your ass handed to you by a midget." An annoying voice said loudly and laughed. Now Levi wanted to hit him for calling him a midget.

 

"Shut up, Horse-face, the dude has a kick that could rival any soccer player." That was Jaeger's voice.

 

"You're saying he's better then you?" More annoying laughter.

 

"If he joined, maybe." That was a surprising answer.

 

Levi decided that this would be a good time to make his presence known, "You might actually find out brat." He said from the door causing the two teens to jump at his voice. Levi looked at the two, taking notice of the angry purple bruise on Jaeger's face.

 

"What do you mean?" Jaeger stared at the shorter male

 

"Did I fucking stutter, I've been order by that ass-hat Pixis to join?" He crossed his arms leaning against the door frame, ignoring the two-toned hair teen. "Also you are to sign this stupid form saying you forgive me."

 

The brat frowned "You've been ordered to join the soccer team." He rose an eyebrow and Levi rolled his eyes "And I have to sign a form that says I forgive you, when you haven't even apologized to me?"

 

Levi frowned at the damned brat. "I'm not apologizing to you." Levi glared at him but Bright eyes just glared back.

 

"Why is that, you kicked the shit out of me for no damn reason." Bright eyes put his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles.

 

"I had a reason brat." He stepped towards him, Bright eyes didn't flinch away as Levi hoped, and it made Levi grind his teeth.

 

"And that reason is why?" His mismatched eyes followed his movements

 

"That's none of your fucking business." He ground out

 

"It kind of is, since you took your foot to my face." The taller male leaned forward, though he was shorter since he was sitting.

 

"If you two need a room, I'm sure that there is a closet somewhere" Levi snapped his eyes up and himself to glare at the two-toned teen.

 

"Jean shut the hell up." Jaeger said as he got up, a frown on his face. "Go get ready we have a game." He too shot a glare towards the teen, who quickly made his way out of the room. When he was out the brunet started to pull his shirt off, opening his locker, to stuff his shirt in there. Giving Levi a view of his tanned his back, but was taken up by a pair of large wings, one a cloud white and the other an inky black, he could see where the wings curled on to his arms, his eyes also flicked to his neck where he could see a hint of a butterfly over his neck and shoulder. "You won't be playing Ackerman." Levi looked at the back of his head, though he was surprised to hear the authority in his tone.

 

"Why the fuck not?" It was a stupid question, but it still tumbled past his lips

 

"You don't know our techniques and I wouldn't know where to put you until I see you play." Anger was still evident in his voice. Other parts of the team started to fill in, there was one girl who could almost be mistaken as a guy came in as well. The team gave him questioning looks and he gave them glares in return. Jaeger stood on top of the bench and whistled, catching everyone's attention "Guys as of today Levi is a part of this team, until farther notice. I did not decide this Pixis did." They gave the tanned male questioning looks

 

"Why would Pixis give us him?" The brown haired female, spoke up

 

"Don't know, don't care." Eren shrugged "Anyway, today we are facing the Garrison, you all know the drill. Their defense is weak, they will try to stay to the offense. Block them, and keep the ball away. Got it?" A collective yes went through the team. Levi had to say he was surprised by how the hot-headed teen could be that authoritative. Jaeger stepped back down and the team dispersed going on with their business "As for you, sit out on the bench, watch and learn. I'll have a uniform for you in within a week. For now use a spare. Ymir!" he called over his shoulder. The freckled girl who spoke up came over

 

"Yes?" she didn't acknowledged Levi in anyway.

 

"Get Ackerman here a uniform. Use one of Connie's old ones" He nodded to her as she went off. Jaeger sighed as he lifted his foot to tie his cleats. "Pixis really should have gave us more of a warning." He looked at Levi again "When we let you play, try not to fall flat on your face. I don't want you ruining our chances of facing The Titans." Lev's eyebrows shot up, the brat had big goals. The Titans have been the undefeated team for 4 years

 

"Heads up shorty." Was all the warning he got before a bag was thrown at him.

 

"Hurry and change alright." Jaeger said as he closed his locker and went to walk out the door

 

"Where the hell do I put my stuff?" His questioned stopped Bright eyes

 

"In an empty locker or your bag. I don't care as long as you hurry." Those were his words of wisdom before he walked out the door


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first soccer game, I don't play soccer so I'm not the most qualified to be making this, but I tried.

Levi sat on the bench watching as Jaeger and the other warm up, they stretched and passed the ball to each other, each taking shots into the goal. Levi focused on the way they moved. The referee blew the whistle and gestured to both teams as the ref said a few things Levi took the time to look at the time to look at the stands there was quite a few people who showed up on the Garrison's side, since it was Maria's turf more people was at Levi's back . Levi saw Bright eyes look toward the stands, his head turned as if searching for someone, bur his shoulders sagged and he faced his team with a disheartened expression on his face. As the ref finished talking the teams spread out across the field, except Jaeger and some other kid from the opposing team. The ref threw a coin in the air then turned to the opposing kid standing across from Bright eyes, then the brunet moved away making some hand gestures to the rest of team. The opposing team took the ball and kicked it across the field to another player.

 

The Garrison moved with precision, but were a bit clumsy, as they passed the ball to one another. A bald headed kid ran from the Shifter's team seeming to be headed to intersect the ball as it was kicked. The bald kid stopped it and kicked it to Ymir. She twisted and kicked the ball around the people who tried to get the ball from the freckled girl. She was quite graceful for someone so tall. From watching the players it sees that all of them had a certain grace to them. Levi watched as Ymir kicked the ball to Jaeger who was ahead in the field, he did as Ymir did twisting and turning away from the people, yet keeping the ball to himself. It was almost like a dance and he was the only one that could hear the tune. He jumped over the teen you slid in front of him, trying to kick the ball away from the mismatched teen.

 

By now Jaeger was close to the goal. He kicked it at an odd angle and it slid in between the goalies hands as he tried to block it. The brat smiled widely.

 

The game continued like that, both teams scoring a fair amount of goals. It was becoming painfully clear why they called the brunet their star player, he scored most of time, pulling off what seemed to be unmanageable goals, yet that brat got almost all of them in. Levi can say he was never interested soccer until today, watching Maria's Shifters play, made him almost want to get up and holler with the rest of the fans, but he refrained from doing so.

 

It wasn't until Levi saw an opposing team member tackle Jaeger, that Levi stood, but didn't run onto the field, he watched as the blacked hair teen threw punch at Jaeger under him. The team gathered trying to pull the two off each other. They were cussing and yelling profusely at each other. Ymir grabbed Bright eyes, pulling him away. "You orphaned bastard! Why don't you just follow your mother and die!" Levi heard the blacked haired teen from where he was being held as well.

 

Levi ran onto the field as he saw Jaegers face turn into complete and unchecked fury, he pulled free of Ymir and launching himself at the now fear filled teen. It was like a switched was turned in the brunet. "You fucker! You have no right to speak of my mother!" Jaeger wasn't so much as fighting as he was beating the other teen, people tried to pull Jaeger off the other but he shrugged them off. Levi grabbed Bright eyes by his collar tossing him away from the teen. Jaeger immediately tried to get back up but Levi pushed him away again.

 

"Jaeger stop!" He glared at the brat

 

"Fuck off jackass." He growled at the raven, he almost appeared animistic

 

"Brat, is it worth getting banned from the field for nearly killing someone?" He cocked a thin eyebrow, Jaeger mismatched eyes which were practically glowing with unchecked fury, but he watched as they dimmed a bit. He pulled himself up.

 

"I'm calling a time out." He said interrupting the refs. The ref nodded, showing he had heard the male and called a red flag on the opposing member and a yellow flag on Levi and Jaeger, but the brat didn't seem to be listening as he stormed to the side lines, he grabbed a bottle water. Levi followed

 

"You flew of the handle that time didn't you kid?" Levi leaned his hip against the table

 

"What do you care?" The mismatched eyed teen at the silver eyed teen next to him

 

"Because you looked like you were going to kill that kid." Levi crossed his arms "I have seen that kind of rage before kid, it leads to nowhere good."

 

"I frankly don't give a damn." It was obvious that the teen had not yet come down from his anger

 

"Calm the hell down." Levi went to place a calming hand on the others arm, before rethinking that, physical interaction might send him off

 

"That's rich coming from the guy who beat the shit out of me, for no apparent reason." He laughed bitterly. Levi huffed and rolled his eyes

 

The whistle and signaled the end of the time out, Levi stayed where he was as Bright eyes moved back onto the field. The kid played ferociously after that, taking any risk and his team obviously knew to stay out of his way.

 

They ended up winning the game by a few goals, they headed off the field without incident. They were all a bit solemn even through most of them had wide grins on their faces, there was still a tenseness in the air. The team went to the locker room to take their showers. Levi just changed into his black clothing. Grabbing his bag, before a questioned formed in his mind. Didn't that ass-hat say that Jaeger was orphaned? Levi looked towards the door, but he was hesitant. He had seen that anger that would neither get the brat killed or sent to jail. He sat back down on the bench. He should just let that brat do as he fucking pleased, but he wouldn't move, The brat was the last one to come out, and even better he was clad in a towel around his waist, he also noticed that he also had tattoos on his chest. Levi studied them, he had mum written over his heart surrounded by roses and lilies. Four butterflies rested on his shoulder, a red and black one and a sky blue and yellow one rested high on his shoulder, while a brown and pink butterfly was hanging back seeming to try help a brown, blue, gold butterfly caught in flight, but the brown and pink butterfly was seeming to fade away. Levi could see the feathers that curled around his arms.

 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The unexpected sound of Jaeger's voice startled Levi, not that he would admit that. He schooled his expression back into neutrally, Bright eyes crossed his arms "Your staring, just ask if you are going to ask." He rolled his gold and blue eyes. He also had pants on when did he do that? Levi opted to just glare at the teen. Jaeger huffed and turned away, pulling on a t-shirt that several designs across it.

 

"Jaeger?" The raven said. Catching the others attention. He looked at him over his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow. "On the field, that guy said you're orphaned?" Jaeger's gaze turned to stone, not giving away anything away

 

"What the fuck do you want to know about it?" His jaw ticked a bit "I'm technically an orphan."

 

"Technically? How the fuck can you technically be an orphan?" Levi cocked an eyebrow as well as tilted his head.

 

Jaeger ran a hand through his already messed up locks. "Mom is dead, Dad is M.I.A, in the eyes of the court I am an orphan, but not enough to go into the system. Anything else you want to know?"

 

Yes, he wanted to ask about his tattoos, but that seems way too personal, though he was budding with curiosity and hated not knowing something. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache begin to form "No, there isn't. Look Jaeger, I'm here until you sign the damn flyer, form, what the fuck ever it is. You sign it, we get to move on with our lives."

 

He heard the other scoff, causing him to look up "I'm not signing your form, when you refuse to apologize. I also make a point not to lie, so there is no way in hell I will for you." He picked up his bag, plugging in a headphone. "We practice after school, every day, through you might be called out during class, if we feel like we need the practice." With those last words Jaeger left, leaving the silver haired teen alone with his thoughts and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a dumb reason to get Eren to tell a bit about himself, but hey you learned. This one wasn't as dialogue heavy but more descriptive up until the end, middle ish part. This one was longer then the first, and I also cut a bit that I thought wasn't needed.


	3. The placing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn four days after the game which positions Levi will play

True to his word they practiced every day after school, through Levi saw Jaeger let people do their school work "Base lines runs." he called and walked over to Levi "Your late." he crossed over his chest

 

"You know I still don't have a uniform." He glared at the brat. In the light Jaeger's eyes were so much brighter the gold shone with speckles of blue and green, reminding of Levi if you ever dove up out of the water and was blinded by the sun and the droplets of water shone like gems in the light. While the blueish green one was akin to ocean the ocean, clear and bright but as you looked up you saw the sunlight as well. They were beautiful, not that Levi would ever admit to thinking that.

 

"Use the one from the game as I tell you every day. Go get changed then your stadiums." Bright eyes 0sighed and turned around to join the team as they ran. Levi huffed, damned brat. But he did as he was told, he was fit but even running the whole stands had sweat rolling down his forehead. "Ackerman!" a loud voice called him as he was running back the way he had come, he was really starting to hate his last name after hearing it so much over the past four days, especially from Jaeger's mouth, through Levi was walking on eggshells around the kid, trying to persuade him to sign the form without Levi actually having to utter an 'I'm sorry' to the brat. He jogged down the stairs, through the days he had learned the team's techniques, he could recognize them easily and quickly. Faster than most on the team, Levi was a really quick learner when it came to most things. He had learned that Ymir and Connie were placed in certain field to get the ball first because their way of playing was similar of that to Jaeger's. He was the type to get in, play rough and dirty as long as it was within the rules, he had heard that before the brat didn't care much, and was even more hot-headed then he was now, getting kicked off the field almost every game, before they had threaten to take him off the team and suspend him. "Alright, I have decided to place you in the inner field with Ymir, Connie and myself." Levi cocked an eyebrow, he wanted to place him with his most trusted players? Strange and much unexpected, on all sides even some of the team wore faces of shock and resentment.

 

"He choose the shorty over one of us?"

 

"This is a new low for Eren he must need help."

 

"I learned that place ten times more than the midget that kicked Eren's ass."

 

That was a few of the things Levi heard from the players around him "Shut up! All of you, I have made my decision and expect all of you to respect that decision." Jaeger glared at the crowd instantly shutting them up, fearing what punishment their captain could come up with for disobeying. They were through with practice after that, they all went to change into clothes that were sweaty and disgusting. Levi grimaced at the sweat that was on him, and took a quick shower.

 

"Hey. Ackerman, we have your uniform." That was Ymir, she placed a bag by the bench where he was sitting tying up his combat boots "Eren says you can use the rightmost locker by the door, if you want." Levi almost stopped question who was Eren before he remembered that was Jaeger's name, he was to use with the small nicknames he gave the brat to even remember his name. "Also, we have a game tomorrow and you will be playing." Levi nodded showing her he understood, she turned to walk away before seeming to remember something and turned back around to face the raven "Ackerman, watch yourself, Eren is putting a lot of trust in you, don't screw it up." She finally walked off leaving the teen with even more questions, why the hell would Jaeger put that much trust in him? He needed to ask the teen what the hell he was thinking.

 

After five minutes of waiting Bright eyes emerged and was wearing jeans, ones that hung low on his hips and showed the curve of his ass, Levi definitely didn't stare at him. "Levi, hey." Jaeger was snapping his fingers in Levi's face, when had he get so close. At this distance Levi could see little scars that were paler then the rest of him over his cheekbones and around his eyes and forehead. "I thought everyone had left by now." The taller teen leaned back up away from Levi to pull on a shirt

 

"I usually end up being the Last few to stay because I usually need to talk to you." Levi watched as jaeger's shoulders sag like they do when he is disappointed looking somewhere. He took to sitting on the bench to Levi

 

"Let me stop you there, you're wondering why I put you on inner field, am I right?" Levi nodded "Yeah, I thought so, do you know how many times people have asked me that?" He sighed "Look. You are a good player, I see that, you're also a person who is quick to make decisions and an aggressive player." Jaeger looked over at the raven from the corner of his eye. "You almost remind me of my sister, she's good at everything she does as well." His gaze steeled itself again "If you don't want the position, I'm sure I can find another place for you."

 

"I never said I didn't like my position I just wanted to know why, because you're putting a lot of trust in a guy who doesn't seem to be all that interested in a game." Levi tilted his head to the side.

 

"You're able to come up with good plays. You are a strong player. You're smart and quick."

 

"You come up with good plays." That was true that teen was very good at what he did, through Jaeger did kind of make the oddest and most unexpected plays, they usually always works

 

"My plays are out there, yours are logical, I want a person who isn't afraid to speak their mind to me and tell me straight alright." He shrugged "Is that all?" He said as he got up, Levi nodded and Jaeger walked out. Levi sighed, seemed every time he talked to Bright eyes he always had so much to think over.

 

Levi passed along the next day having to wear his jersey. They were having a pep rally to see the team off. Thy were coming close to the end of the season, all the shifters had to do was defeat the Military Police and then they would face The Wall's high school team The Titans. All through the pep rally everyone was sure that Jaeger would defeat the Titans and bring home the champion ship title. Levi had never really attended one of these, they were too loud and stuffy as hell, he actually enjoyed watching the players get into it, everyone did, getting up and yelling. It still wasn't Levi's cup of tea, but it wasn't unbearable as he originally thought. Eren had given a little speech saying how they were going to take down The Military and The Titans. Jaeger was smiling bright, this was the happiest Levi had seen the brat. This was obviously what he enjoyed, being around people, playing soccer that was all Eren. Levi decided that then he would apologize and actually mean it, not just to get off the team, but maybe he could get to know the brat outside of the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright don't worry, the end of the season doesn't mean I'm ending the story, you will get to see more of our two lovelies. Oh! And mikasa and Armin are in the next chapter. Don't get mad at me for what transcribes, I just put in what I just felt it will be needed. 
> 
> I honestly hope this story won't suddenly be horrible as I go along....


	4. The Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Armin finally make an appearance and maybe not the best one

p>After that whole assembly when they walked to the locker room, two teenagers one Levi knew as Mikasa the raising star of all the sports, and another that Levi did not recognize nor couldn't place. The two embraced Jaeger as soon as they saw him, Bright eyes tensed but relaxed and hugged him "Armin! What are you doing here?" He addressed the short blond.

"What I have to have a good reason to come see my best friend?" The small blond smiled, crinkling the skin around his eyes. Levi bypassed the trio, and continued into the locker room

After he finished dressed, Ymir tossed a towel "Yo, Levi go get Eren. We have to get to the bus." That's right they were heading to Sina to play on the Garrison's home turf Levi walked back into the hallway, he heard and saw the brunet laughing loudly, it was warm and deep. That laugh would make anyone want to hear it again.

"Jaeger?" Levi stopped right outside the door, as said teen turned, the smile not disappearing as he gazed at the shorter male "Ymir told me to that you need to hurry up." He tried to keep the harsh bite out of his voice, so that smile didn't go away. Like it usually did around Levi.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec, thanks." He turned back to the two "Armin will you coming to Sina? To see the game?" There was an obvious note of anticipation in his voice "You as well Mikasa?" Levi watched the bright smile turn hopeful. It remind when he first watched the teen play and he watched the stands for someone.

Mikasa gave the teen an apologetic smile and Jaeger's smile dampened "I'm sorry Eren, I have a match. I just wanted to say good luck."

"And I have a big test, I have to study for sorry Eren." The blond smiled sheepishly Eren's smile became more forced and his gaze became steely

"Oh right, sorry for assuming. Why would my family ever come to watch me play even once? I hope you both do well." Mikasa grabbed Bright eyes' arm and opened her mouth to say something "Save it, I know you can't miss a match, but you forget your great at everything and this, this is something I'm exceptional at. I'm not perfect like you nor am I as smart or anywhere near as smart as Armin and you!" As Jaeger continued to speak his voice rose " _I may have expected you to come to watch one game! Just one! I've had so many games at home, I have even practiced putting more time in then the rest of my team! Thinking that if I performed better, if I was better then perhaps someone out of my small family would come to see me!_ _The only person that ever made an attempt to make it was mom! And who do I have now?! Can't you at least make the smallest effort to come see me like I have you?! I always made it even if i had to cut practice or leave a celebration!_ " The teen was biting his lip now as if trying to rein in the emotions and words that wanted to spill from his mouth. He eyes had that glow about them' like they always did when he was angry, but tears that threaten to spill dulled it a bit

"I'm sorry Eren but this test-"

Eren held up a hand, taking a small breath "Is important like everything else is." He cut the small blonde's excuse as if he had heard it some many times "Everything but my games? Don't bother to deny it Mikasa. I think i came to terms with this long ago." His eyes swung to the female "I've heard every excuse, you could ever come up with, since I was ten and lost everything. I'm so tired of it, the arguing, the fighting, the begging, and disappointment. I'm so tired." Levi felt almost like he was intruding, but his sense of curiosity and seeing himself in the teen made him stay. "You know what don't bother coming to any game, I don't need the support like I once did. Besides you obviously don't need me like I need you." Jaeger's face fell, no emotion played on the stone mask, and he looked crushed, broken. A kid who lost everything. 

"Eren, I need you. You’re my brother." Mikasa pleaded with the brunet, all those smiles and laughs seemed like memories now. She was crying, near to sobbing, and Armin was as well, but also looked like he was trying to find a way, any way to fix what was broken. 

"No, you never did, neither of you did, you had each other. Mikasa was always stronger and could protect you better than I ever could, Armin could teach you where you lacked, he taught you. While I was too hard to be taught. I'm the one always left behind." It occurred to Levi then, the butterflies, were signified to him feeling left behind, only his mom made an attempt to help him. He understood what that felt like. Eren turned and briskly walked into the locker room, through his head held high and he expressed nothing. His eyes were as expressive as ever, showing how much and deeply this hurt him. Levi almost went to follow the brat but he looked at the duo who seemed to be the cause of Jaeger's hurt. He honestly didn't want that expressive, hot-headed kid to turn into him. 

Mikasa made a move to go after her brother, but Armin grabbed her arm and Levi stepped in front of the door there was no way he was going to allow these two in the room or around Eren after what he just stood to witness "Armin, we have to go after him, apologize, show him we need him." She pleading the smaller male

"No, we need to give him time before we attempt to apologize to him. Eren is stubborn and hot-headed let him cool down first." Armin was speaking quietly to the girl, trying to deter her

"Armin-"

"Listen to your friend, you’re not welcomed here." Levi spoke up, glaring at the girl. This reminded him to much of his past experiences to be comforted

"Who are you shorty?" She hissed at the person who dare tell her she wasn't welcomed around her brother. 

Levi felt his eyebrow tick at being called short. "Levi, I'm one of Jaeger's teammates." He intensified his glare. Levi saw the blonde's eyebrows move the way Erwin, his sparse few friends, does when he was pulling pieces of information together

"You have no right to tell me that I am not welcomed, that's my brother-"

"Eren doesn't want you here." He cut off he what he felt like was going to be an angry rant. "So, no you’re not welcomed here." He spoke coldly to them both

"Come on, Mikasa. Levi is right we aren't welcomed here." The blue-eyed male pulled on the latter's arm gently. She caved sighing softly "Could you tell Eren we are sorry?" He looked toward the raven "That boy doesn't need your 'sorry', he need his family just to be there for him, just do that for him."

"He has to understand that we can't." Armin's eyes dropped to the ground Levi jaw ticked

"He said he always made to your special what the fuck Evers, doing anything he could. Was he lying?" Levi cocked a thin eyebrow

The two didn't answer for several seconds, Mikasa nodded after that "He's always there, even if he had a game, he would come still in his uniform, dirty and tired but still smiling, like he didn't care." She said quietly, the tears had started up again Levi clicked his tongue

"Tch, Eren seems to care a whole lot about you and you haven't made it to one game?" He shook his head at the duo "And he calls you family, pitiful." He turns to walk into the locker room "Maybe you should get your heads out of your asses, and show him you care. Through it might be too little too late, if he's anything like me." Levi said over his shoulder, leaving the two to mull over his words. 


	5. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets shed some light on our two knuckleheads life shall we?

When Levi walked into the locker room he went to try to find the teen "Yo, Connie you know where Jaeger went?" He looked at the slightly smaller, bald teen in front of him

"I think I saw him head to the stadium, I think Ymir went after him. Did something happen?" Connie looked a bit concerned and worried. 

"Nothing to be concerned about." Levi's nerves where on the fritz worrying about this kid. Levi made his way to the stadium, he could the silhouette of two people standing near the top, against the glare of the sun. He climbed up over the fence that was a quicker way to the stands. Ymir -turned her head to the sound of approaching footsteps on the metal stairs. Her brown hair blowing lightly behind her, Eren's did the same. 

"Levi." she said in an absent greeting. Eren didn't acknowledge the raven he continued to gaze out in the nothingness in front of him. He politely nodded his head to the female and looked over at the brunet before stepping to stand beside him. He leaned his back against the fence and his elbows against the top, Jaeger was a bit hunched over his forearms on the fence and his hands clasped together. Ymir made her departure trusting Levi to deal with teen. 

"I saw what happened." He started, not knowing how to start any other way

"Then you already know the story. Good, I didn't want to explain it." The teen's voice was devoid of emotion so no telling if he was being sarcastic or genuine

Levi sighed and bent his head a bit, his bangs covering his eyes "Look kid-"

"I'm not a god damned kid!" He near shouted, effectively cutting off what the other was saying I'm probably not that much older then you. Why the fuck do you call me kid? And only me?" He hissed at the male leaning next to him

He sighed again "I've seen more than most people, so in comparisons I'm older, with more experience." He looked at the taller teen next to him "It’s not an insult, it more of a..." Levi pondered what he could call it "Pet name."

Eren looked over at Levi with raised eyebrows "Pet name?"

the latter nodded "Hmh, like I would call Ymir angry and freckled. Or Connie, baldy." He shrugged. Telling part of the truth

Bright eyes cracked a small smile, through it didn't quite reach his eyes, and it still was something. "I have never heard you call either of them that."

"Don't get smart with me, Bright eyes. I've haven't called them that out loud." He sent a small glare towards the other, it had more play fullness then Eren thought he had in him

"Bright eyes? Hm, well that's certainly better then kid. Should I be concerned with how many names I have with you?" He rose his eyebrow that had dropped. 

Levi bit at his lip, he had let that slip by accident "Maybe."

"This is interesting and quite insightful." The brat muttered as looked back out at the sky

"What is?" He tilted his head to the side, feeling the wind move the strands of his hair to gently brush his face. 

"Us, talking. Outside of important matters." He sighed

"Oh, don't think this isn't an important. Not for a second kid." Eren turned his head to look at him to look at him in slight confusion

"I don't quite see."

"I'm talking about that scene outside of the locker room. I wanted to tell you that I get how you’re feeling right now." There was that steeliness in Eren's eyes again

"Do not give me that bull shit. Did you drive or kill your own parents? Does your family..." Eren looked away, blinking rapidly

"No, I didn't but I understand the abandonment you feel, the guilt." He gave him a side look "Cry, go ahead."

Eren took a shuddering breath "I won't cry." He wiped his hand down his face "How do you understand?"

"That is a story for another day, but kid you’re going to cry. You’re going to cry because it fucking hurts."

Those words broke the dam, tears slipped down his cheeks. His hand flew to his mouth as a sob escaped him, Levi pushed himself off the railing. Eren grabbed his sleeve thinking he was going to leaving the cry boy, by himself. He didn't want to be left alone "I'm not leaving." Levi said softly as he tugged the hand away and moved to embrace the teen, His arms rested around the taller teen’s waist, his cheek placed on his back. Feeling the way Eren took each shuddering breath, he wanting to bring the other comfort that he never got. Jaeger turned in his grasp, holding onto Levi tightly leaning down to place his head in the crook of Levi's neck

"I- I want my family." The brunet whimpered "I want them to put in an effort as I have for them."

Levi moved to look at Eren grabbing his cheeks, making him face Levi. He thumbed those tears that stained that tan face in front of him. "They are idiots, to not see how much of a wonderful brother and friend they have. You still have family, kid, that team is your family, and they care for you." He looked at the teen in front of him, letting the corner of his mouth twitch up in the barest hint of a smile. Eren's hands grabbed handfuls of Levi's shirt. Like a small child and put his face back into the crook of the shorter male’s neck. Levi moved his hand to card through Eren's' hair it was soft and moved through his fingers without any resistance "Come now kid, you have a game to play. You’re our star player." He said into the others hair. Jaeger's hair carried the scent of woods and sunshine. If he had to put into words

Jaeger shook his head, Levi felt his nose bump gently against his collar bone "I can't play like this, I'll be too distracted and worthless." He sighed softly, warm breath tumbled past his lips

"Then go home, I hope they can manage." Conceding to the teen, whatever the kid wanted

"Do they really need me for this one game?" His bright eyes peered up at Levi, as he shook his head

"No, they don't go home, Jaeger." He talks softly to the boy "Watch some TV or something."  
"I don't want to be alone." His eyes were reminded him of a puppy dogs begging for scraps

"Don't you have friend you can call?" The raven asked

"They either don't care or are on the soccer team." Of fucking course

"Screw it, I'll skip the game with you. Don't want you to do something stupid now do I?"

"I wouldn't do something like that." Levi rolled his eyes and muttered a 'stupid brats' under his breath

"I'll tell Ymir we won't be making it, then take you home, assuming you don't have a car." He rose an eyebrow, Jaeger shook his head "Thought as much. Come on." Levi detached himself from the sniffling boy and walked down the stairs with Eren trailing behind him. 

Ymir seemed to understand what was going on, so there was need to explain. She would take up being captain that night and asked to tell Eren 'They would try their best not disappoint Eren.' Levi nodded and heading back out, changing first so he wouldn't dirty his new uniform before heading to the parking lot. Eren had waited outside of the locker room, Levi was reminded of a lost puppy who wanted a place of refuge. He unlocked his 67' Chevy impala, they both slipped into the car, with relatively no difficulty. A sense of peace had spread over the two as they moved out of the parking lot "I need to know where you live." He gave a side long glance at the passenger


	6. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied this is the actual backstory of our crude raven

Levi drove following the teen's directions, leading him to a decrepit looking house. It looked like it could have been blue at one time, but seems being exposed to the elements has caused it to dull and peel, through there was a row of fresh, healthy lilies growing in front. "You really live here?" Levi rose an eyebrow, questioning the safety of the house

"Mikasa and I do, it looks less like a decrepit crack house inside. No one has really had the time to keep it up since dad..." Eren voice wavered as he hesitated "Left." Eren didn't say more through Levi wanted to ask for him to elaborate. Eren all but jumped out as the raven pulled up to the curb, Levi shut off the car first before following, his silver eyes looking around at the deadened grass and a circle of dirt which may have once been the place of a tree. The brunet took the brass key from his neck and opened the door, walking in leaving the door open for Levi to follow. The house, true to what Eren said, it was much better inside, a small hallway was first saw, Bright eyes toed off his shoes, placing them near a small table, which had a coat rack hanging next to it "Listen, I think I'm okay now, you don't have to stay. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me anyway." His eyes were lowered to the ground

"Tch, kid you’re not okay, you just told some of your family to fuck off, they were obviously important to you. That hurts like a motherfucker, and the last thing you need is to be alone. I should know." Levi moved past the teen, who looked at him with widened eyes. He moved to the living room as Jaeger stood in the small hallway. A worn couch was set in the middle of the room as well as a coffee table set in front of the couch and small TV. Levi was pleasantly to find it clean, well cleaner then he thought it would be. The raven sat on the couch "Are you going to gape or day or come and sit Jaeger?" The silvered eyed teen called. Eren appeared a few moments later. He made his way to the couch, hesitantly sitting next to Levi

"Levi?" The mis-matched eyes looked over with a question and Levi rose an eyebrow in response "How...um-"

"How do I know what you’re going through?" Levi looked for confirmation, as Eren nodded Levi hummed softly "I'm not much for sharing, but I honestly don't want you going through what I did and end up doing as I did." Levi head leaned back against the couch, his raven hair falling back from his face, as well showing his pale neck to Eren. It was a sharp contrast to his dark clothing. 

"When I was younger, I was an orphan, an illegitimate child to who the fuck knows. I wasn't allowed to stay and not wanted or so I was told." Levi's voice was soft, Softer then Eren ever heard it. “I stayed there until I was ten or eleven. I was adopted by a man by the name of Kenny, he had also adopted two others, Farlen and Isabel. Kenny was good to us, for a time. Then we were stuck on the streets to be pick pockets, with my shorter stature I had an easy time. Farlen picked out the targets and me and isa took to taking their money." Levi's eyes closed as Eren stared at him listening to him "We were damn good, could steal you blind before you even knew what was happening." a bitter laugh escaped his mouth "But when I was thirteen, isa was caught by a couple of guys, we were supposed to run, but she tripped and it’s not hard to pick out her red hair and bright blue eyes." He sighed

"They grabbed and actually hit her, I experienced that kind of violence, but I was surprised and pissed that it happened to her, I think that's due to I thought we could never get caught. Through at that moment all I thought was 'How dare they touch her? How dare she allow herself to get caught?' I did one thing I knew how, I kicked the man, The rest was a blur, but I ended up with blood on my hands and Isa yelling at me to stop, I had snapped out of it when Isa pulled on my arm and I hit her in my blind rage." His head shook slightly as if snapping out of a daze now. Eren wanting to comfort the shorter male, grabbed his hand gently. He half expected Levi to pull away immediately, but was surprised when he held on to Eren's hand "I didn't mean too." There was a slight waver to Levi's voice now "Kenny was so mad when we returned home so was Farlen, I couldn't stand Farlen being mad at me, it was so bad, all I got was curt answers and glares, even if expressed nothing it still hurt me." Levi looked at Eren from the corner of his eyes "Isa would always flinched when I was near." He sighs "That's what set up the whole thing. Kenny told me that I was no longer useful and that I wasn't wanted anymore, that really could have been from my fuck up a couple weeks earlier and my letting on that I wasn't into the girls he wanted me to court."

Levi searched Eren's face then, not seeing but a bit of surprise he continued "Farlen was the first to turn me away, Isa loved me like a big brother but she was scared of me. I was cast out of the only family I ever knew. That's how I know, different situation, same outcome, losing your family." Levi sighed again and sat up a bit. Eren looked at him, he was actually happy to hear more about Levi in itself, He wasn't happy that a teen who seemed so... unaffected by what happens around him, was so hurt

"What did you mean when you said you don't want me to end up like you." It was an innocent question but it had caused Levi to stiffen a bit

"I'm getting there, don't worry. First do you have any type of tea?" Levi was stalling for a bit of time, once he told Jaeger what he did, he knew the kid would look at him differently, he normally didn't care but he felt like he could understand what he went through

"I think so, if you like jasmine tea." Eren shrugged and got up

Levi got up to follow him, he was led to a small but spacious kitchen. Eren stetted the kettle on and turned to face Levi, leaning against the counter beside the stove. "You know, I've been wondering how you became technically orphan.” Levi mused

Eren stiffened he was quick to turn away and face some cabinet, pulling down a box, of what was assumed as the tea. "A life story for a life story?" It was more of a question the statement "You finish yours and I'll consider telling you mine. The past still causes me to..." Eren trailed off, not exactly knowing how to put

"Fall into the past." Levi fished for him. Eren nodded and started to gather things

"Do you take sugar or milk in your tea?"

"Neither, I like it straight." Eren said no more as he prepared the tea. Eren had poured sugar into his own. "You’re going to have diabetes when you get older."

"I have a big sweet tooth what can I say?" The taller teen said with a shrug as he handed Levi a steaming mug, a sweet smell enveloped the teen. Eren sat at a table and Levi took the chair across from him. Levi took a tentative sip, it was bitter as he expected but a sweet tang to it. It wasn't too bad. "Anyway back to my sob story." Levi took a short breath "After I was kicked out at thirteen, I had no money, and I knew one way of life, pick pocketing. That didn't go as well as you would expect." Levi rubbed his hand across his forehead smoothing out the lines that were there. 

"For six months I barely made it, I stole what I could and slept only where I deemed safe, which was hardly anywhere." He looked down at his cup, seeing his cloudy reflection in the murky liquid "I became a druggie, I'm not proud of it. For one and a half year I was stuck like that, until Erwin Smith stumbled upon me. I was a mess, Erwin was being watched by Pixis at the time, since he seemed to be a guardian of sorts to Erwin and they gave me a second chance to better myself and learn to do something honest." He looked up at the brunet "I'm not saying you will end up like I was, I'm just trying to keep you from doing something stupid."  
Eren laughed, which was not the expected reaction, so it made Levi look up with confusion "If you knew me, you would know, I do lots of things people deem as stupid. But I understand, don't worry." He smiles reassuringly at the other, then take a deep breath "guess my turn to tell my tale hm?" Levi gave a small nod, and watched as Eren got up "I'd rather be sitting somewhere comfortable as I explain what happened." Once again Jaeger's face was sullen. Levi nodded and got up as well following Eren into the front room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, its horrible how they are being sullen then are suddenly joking, but I don't do well with a dank atmosphere. I also hope none of you got lost during his whole explanation, cause that wouldn't be good, any who if you expected a flashback I couldn't exactly get it right; so I just went with him speaking but the next chapter will have a flashback.


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's turn to spill his guts, how fun

p>Eren took a seat on the couch, Levi sat at the other end crossing one pants clad leg over the other. Eren took a breath and chanced a look at the raven haired teen who was waiting patiently for the brunet to begin

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren coughed from the couch, his face was flushed from extrusion. Carla fretted over her young son, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. She headed to the kitchen to grab a thermometer, they didn't have the money to take to the doctor, luckily Grisha was a doctor, but he was on another of his business trips

"Come on Eren we are going to the store." She said gently lifted Eren onto her hip, the boy of ten buried his face into his mother’s shoulder, embraced by the smell of roses and lilies. Carla swiftly went the car, placing Eren in the back and buckled him in. The sun was high in the sky and spring was here, it shone of the green grass and bright flowers that was in front of their new looking blue house, Carla had taken pride in her house and yard. Eren tried to grab at his mother’s shirt to bring back the security and warmth, before he was coughing again, Carla moved to sit in the driver seat and start the car. She headed to the nearest Wal-greens "Stay put, I'll be right back."

But the ten year old whined "I want to go with you, I don't want to be out here alone." He looked at his mom, with eyes that were so much like her own, pulling off his best puppy look that could work on anybody

"I don't want to get anyone else sick." She smiled at her boy and closed the door, leaving the car on for Eren's sake, she was quick not wanting to leave Eren alone for long. She returned with a sack, she had bought a bar of chocolate, for when Eren was feeling better

She pulled out of the parking lot, stopping at a red light when Eren started to cough badly, he wheezed a bit , Carla turned to look at him with a worried expression, opening her mouth to ask if he was alright. Not seeing the car head towards them Eren tried to stop coughing to scream at his mom at the oncoming danger. It was like slow motion for little Eren, the crunching of metal and the scream that had torn from his throat as well as his mom's. Eren's head snapped to the side as his mom hit him, braking it a bit as well as causing glass to go into the soft skin of Eren's face, Eren closed his eyes, not wanting to feel the pain anymore

When Eren woke up again, he expected to either see the crushed top of the car or to see his dark bedroom ceiling with the small painting that mom had done, but instead of that welcomed sight he saw pure white and didn't smell any flowers that would normally be in the house. Eren tried to sit up but felt a piercing pain through his chest has if his chest would collapse in on itself. A small whimper broke past his lips and a hand came to grasp is own "Mom?" It was a small whimper, his voice was raspy and his throat hurt. 

Why was that? 

why did he hurt? 

What was wrong with his face? 

Eren attempted to move his hand to touch his face. But Mikasa's face came into view, grabbing his wrist, her face was also tear streaked. Mikasa never cried, not once since that night where they found her "Mika?" He was worried what had happened? 

Mikasa didn't answer, she just started to sob and hiccup, Eren moved his hands to rest on her shoulders pulling her trembling form to him, it hurt a bit to move but he just wanted to comfort his sister. All of what he was doing caused Eren to cough. That's right he was sick. 

Didn't mom go to get medicine? 

When was that? 

He had so many questions, he had to sit up having a coughing fit. Mikasa moved away, tears bubbled in his eyes from the pain in his chest and throat. It hurt and he was pushed back down, he cried out through the coughs, as soon as his coughing started to subside his eyes started to close once again. 

He didn't know when he woke up, but he was tired of coming in and out of sleep, Eren had fully woken up when he heard his father's voice. He turned his head to try to catch a glimpse of his father. He sat up, the pain in his chest wasn't has bad has it first had been. He felt a hand over his and looked over to see Mikasa's head laying in the space next to him, her black hair fell over her forehead and he wanted to brush it away, but a cord in his arm prevented him from doing so.

"Ah? Your awake, we had thought you would be asleep for a while more." A kind voice said from the door, he was a doctor that much Eren knew, he had smile lines around his mouth and crow’s feet around his eyes, though he only looked to be about his dad's age. He was a man with a kind face, but Eren's eyes skipped over him as he felt his facial features move, something felt off. Eren wanted to demand that the doctor tell him what happened, but he wanted to know where his mother was. 

"Where is my mom? What happened?" His voice was still raspy and felt a bit out of use, like when you slept to long, which Eren thinks he did. The doctor's kind face changed to one of worry, which made the boy anxious. 

"You and your mother were in an accident. You have fractured a few of your ribs, dislocated your arm and had glass in your face which had to have a couple of stitches. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Eren told his tale his hand came up to the places around his cheekbones to feel the slight raise of flesh where the glass was. Another constant reminder of what had happened and his mom, as Levi listened intently

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man came closer, and Eren could see his father slip in. Did he come back because of what happened? But the answer to that was the last thing on his mind. Where. Was. His. Mom?!

He voiced his question "Where is my mom?! Is she okay?!" He looked back at the doctor with worry and was nearly yelling, which had awoken his soft sleeper of a sister

"Son, Carla is in a coma, she has sustained many injuries and is badly hurt...." The rest of what his dad was saying had faded away as Eren brought his knees to him, there was a slight pain, but the ten year old, ignored the twinges of pain.

"It’s all my fault, I caused this. If she didn't turn to look back at me!" Eren had started to sob "She would have seen that car!" Mikasa had grabbed Eren and brought him to her, letting him cry. "I'm so sorry, it’s all my fault." He said again and again like a mantra

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi watched has the teen beside him started to tear up, he set his cooling cup on the table and brought the almost crying teen to his chest, he rubbed his back and murmured softly to him. Eren sniffled and continued to talk, before Levi could ask if he wanted to stop

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few weeks Eren had really healed where he could move without shooting pain, and as soon as he was well enough, he demanded the doctor, Doctor Matlock, to see his mother. The doctor relented and led him to a room down a few hallways that almost looked the same, he stopped at some door and Eren rushed past him into the room, his mom laid in a bed with tubed sticking out of her, she wasn't her usual tan self, she looked frail and sickly, more pale then last time Eren had seen her. 

"Mom?" He whimpered out, he grasped her hand, after he sat on a chair, he held onto her tightly. He could still see the bruises that freckled on her skin. 

Why did this happen? 

What had his mom done, his nothing but sweet mom, do to cause this to happen? She was nothing but kind to everyone to everyone she met and was the greatest mom a child could ask for. 

He hated it, was angry, so angry, at himself, at the driver, at his father, he was just so angry. 

For four years, his dad, himself, and mikasa found anyway they could to pay for his mother’s life support. It hard for him and Mikasa since they were so young, but Mikasa made money from babysitting when she good and Eren did small yard work around the neighborhood. They both made sure to do what they could no matter what. Eren did because it was his mom and he still felt responsible for his mom being there and Mikasa didn't want Eren to carry that burden alone. But one day, Dad had stopped coming home, stopped paying, just stopped and it was again all Eren's fault. 

Eren had gotten off from practice earlier since it was extremely hot today, and he didn't have any homework to deal with since he finished or attempted to finish almost all of it. So, he lounged on the couch, settled against his current boyfriend Gabriel. Eren was set in between his legs, his back pressed against the others chest. Gabe had his arms wrapped loosely around Eren as they watched some rerun on TV, A sigh escaped the brunets mouth as he was getting bored, he stretched a bit and a small sound of satisfaction as he felt a few pops, Gabe's arms tightened around the moving brunet, Eren turned around nearly straddling the other, Gabe had sandy blonde hair that was windblown as it seemed to always be, and warm honey brown eyes, Eren carded his hand through those messy blonde locks. "I'm bored." The mismatched eyed teen whined softly, the other hummed and pulled Eren closer to him

"I may have a few ways to take care of that." Gabriel practically purred, and one of Eren's hand went to wrap around Gabe's neck to pull him closer, but before their lips could meet the door had slammed open causing Eren to jump back a bit and froze, he really hoped it was Mikasa in a prissy mood

"Eren!" A voice Eren knew all too well yelled

"Shit." Eren hisses and quickly scrambles to get off of Gabriel's lap, not before heavy footfalls had sounded through the small hallway

"Eren! Who the fuck is that?!" It was obvious to Eren that he was drunk, which honestly didn't surprise him. 

"Dad this is Gabriel." He spoke lowly as if to an angry animal and looked at Gabe, begging him to leave without him having to say anything, Eren stood completely detaching himself from the blonde on the couch

Grisha looked between the two, his intelligent brown eyes already piecing everything together, even drunk, Grisha was still a smart man who didn't let many things slip past him. Eren saw his jaw tick as he came to a conclusion he didn't like, one that Eren was scared of. "Get. Out." he ground out to the blonde, no longer glaring at the brunet that was his son. Gabe immediately stood, not wanting to bring down the ire of the man in front of him, he skittered out of the house. The house was deathly silent but as soon as they both heard that door close hell seemed to break loose "You’re a fucking fag!" Those were the first words out of his father's mouth as he glared at his son with more intensity and anger then Eren had seen before. 

"I-Dad-"

"No! You are no son of mine, I will not have disgusting abomination as my son!" His angry father had stomped to close the space between them, Eren might have a head-strong and would take anyone in a fight, but he was terrified to death of his father. The next thing Eren knew he was on the couch, feeling a pain on his abdomen, his dad had hit him, and was aiming to do it again, he pulled Eren up and continued to hit him, Eren was still in shock barely registering the pain that was blossoming "You are disgusting! You caused your mothers' death and now you disgrace her memory by-"

Eren looked at the man he called his father then "By what dad? Taking an interest in the same sex? Mom would love me no matter what." He didn't like his father bringing up memories that only brought him pain. He can only hope that his mother would have still loved and accepted Eren just the way he was, she was always so accepting to everything she came to, that all Eren saw she never had a bad word to say about anything. He glared up at his dad, something finally snapping in him, his mother would never stand by as Grisha drink himself into a stupor, left for months and beat Eren for everything being his fault, and he wouldn't either. Eren swung his fist at his own father's face, causing the man that had stood in front of him to stumble away both in surprise and because of the pain that was coming from the side of his face

Eren didn't stop he advanced on his father, five years he dealt with it, for MIkasa's sake and his mom's, but he was so tired of it, Eren wanted to see blood, he wanted him to hurt just as much as he had, if not worse. He could feel a grin pulling at his features, the rest was a haze, he would get like that at times, where he got to angry where he just snapped and his daze was only stopped when it chose to, he had got suspended and sent a few people to the hospital for broken bones a few times. This time it stopped when Mikasa had run through the door and pulled the brunet away from the bloodied Grisha, he had tried to jump back at his father, but Mikasa kept him back

"Eren! Stop! What the hell is happening?" Mikasa wasn't so much as yelling as just speaking louder. In shock to what she walked in on. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If she hadn't walked in I probably would have killed him, in all honestly. I was just so angry." Eren didn't look at Levi. Didn’t want to, fearing what he would see. Levi was actually think back to when he had first watched Eren play and he got angry, it took a couple of people to pull him away, he can only imagine, with what he saw and heard, of what exactly had happened. "After that CPS was called, unhealthy living condition and no parent guardian in sight, by this time, we were actually both enrolled in Maria academy. We were moved from home to home, I was usually the one to fuck it up, I'm a problem child, or just not as good as Mikasa. We were there for six months, before Mikasa and I got into a fight, she finally blamed everything on me, mom, dad, why we couldn't get a home. It was my fault after all." Eren hiccupped he wasn't crying, but that didn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes as he spoke. "I'd finally lost the last of my family, mom's life support was yanked after we missed the payment, I was there, and there was no pity for two kids who watched as their mom faded right before them." Eren was starting to ramble now. "Mikasa slipped away from me too, She resented me, though she stuck by me, I was still someone she had to look after. Believe it or not my father was actually the one to come get us out." Eren sighed and shifted to press his face more into Levi's chest, it wasn't what he was excepting honestly he was expecting flowers, but instead he smelled tea and woodsy smell. Suddenly Eren felt like he couldn't breathe, he wanted, needed to get away, he scooted away from Levi quickly going to the other end of the couch, he was curled into himself now, and he brought his hand up to his mouth and started to bite on it, hard. That was his extreme nervous tick that he always has had. Now with the extreme and painful memories and emotions he was feeling, it was beginning to resurface. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was incredibly long, so long I spilt it in two. I was also going on some of my own experiences when my mom was like that, I had to stand up to her, but no I didn't hit her. So, if it seems unrealistic I just don't find it to be cause I did the same in his shoes.
> 
>  
> 
> On a happier note, I have started a new story called Running from you, if you love Robin hood or just thievery then I recommend that story, through it is a Eren Jaeger & Erwin Smith story, So if you have the mind please check it out, i'll give you cookies, here's the link as well  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3621657/chapters/7995378


	8. Explanations (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and his problems come to surface. Okay so the last chapter posted before this one. Jesus, well now you know the next chapter. I apologize for that happening

Eren wasn't quite in his front room anymore, he was in a hospital, he was in the orphanage, in he was in school, and he was in front of his bloody father. He was at all these places, he bit at is hand harder threatening to draw blood, since this was is tick, he usually stuck to biting his lip if he needed to but he was biting at the tender flesh of his hand. Levi looked at Eren with worry crossing over his normally impassive face. 

Eren was ten again, looking at his mother's frail body again, then he was thirteen running to the hospital, scabs still on his knuckle and near his thumb, from where he had bitten himself and bruises still aching. But that pain wasn't there has his only thought was his mother. He felt hands grab at his shoulders and faintly call his name. He watched as they unplugged the life-support, no sympathy for the kids who had just lost their mother, just shipped off to a strange place, where Eren couldn't seem to fit in, he didn't fit nor belong anywhere. He was the outcast of the school, he was gay hand had lost his parents. 

He couldn't breathe it all hurt, he was sitting in the orphanage getting made fun of because of his eyes, why did he have to be so strange, he hated them, his eyes everyone, just like they did him. "Go away...” he muttered to his tormentors, his eyes were tightly screwed shut. He was at the hospital, his house, other homes, school, and the orphanage. 

"Eren, snap the hell out of it!" Levi was trying all he could to get Eren out of whatever was happening to him. 

Who was yelling? Why were they yelling? Had he done something again? Someone was trying to pry his hand away from his mouth. Why did they care? Probably didn't want to deal with the blood. It was if a switch had been pulled, the scenes pulled together. Where was he again? 

Home? 

Yes that was it. He reopened his eyes to meet starlight, instead of the angry brown he expected, a hand gently held his own, his was bleeding a bit, he had broken skin it seems. He had a panic attack, his mind supplied. He mentally cussed, why the fuck of all times did it happen now? 

"I'm sorry." Eren spoke softly, feeling bad for putting this all on Levi, he only offered to stay here with him and instead had to take care of him through a panic attack. Eren pulled his hand away from Levi

Levi sighed "It’s not your fault, that I assume was out of your control." The older male spoke gently, not wanting to accidentally set him off, he once again grabbed Eren's hand, and inspecting it "You have a first aid kit?"

the other nodded "Kitchen, the shelf by the stove." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper

The raven nodded, getting up and heading back into the kitchen, he looked at the shelf, he felt warmth behind him, a tanned hand reached up, pulling a white container with a red cross on the enter. Eren set it on counter. Levi looked at him "Sit at the table." Eren complied, and Levi followed sitting next to him, he grabbed the bleeding hand as gently as he could, he hasn't had to do something like this for a long time, it felt nice to be aiding to another, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone. As Levi cleaned the blood he noticed the pale marks that littered the hand, he must have done this a lot as a kid

"The habit formed after the accident, the doctors said it was a coping mechanism."

Levi just tch'd and gave him a small glare "Do you know how many germs are in the human mouth?" He placed a bandage over the hand. "But that should take are of most of them." Levi looked at his work and was pleased to see that he hadn't grown too shabby

"You know for a guy who kicked my ass and is a complete hard-ass-"

"I'm starting to think you just like my ass." Levi smirked at him

Eren's cheeks flushed a bit causing Levi's smirk to only widen, it was completely different mood from a few minutes ago, both were grateful for the change. "Ah. Anyway despite all that you’re really gentle when dealing with my..." Eren hesitated

Levi cut off the rest of what he was saying "Isa use to get scrapes a lot." He stretched his back and put Eren's hand down "Alright you good or you still want me to hang around for a while longer?" Eren looked apprehensive but nodded, Levi stood, putting the first aid and supplies away, some in the trash other in the cabinet, He turned because to look at the dual eyed teen "You have cable or some shit."

"Of course I do, I'm not poor or anything." Eren rolled his eyes and Levi did the same

"Alright smart ass." Levi sighed "Oh well I have enough work to fill my time. You should have some time off work as well."

"I don't have my bag, I usually put in my locker since I walk home." The raven sighed "I wasn't thinking of stuff like that!" He exclaimed defensively

"I didn't say a thing." The older teen crossed his arms over his chest

"Didn't have to...” He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, Levi eyes found the way to look at them, they were quite plump now that he looked at them. 

'Whoa stop that train of the thought, by tomorrow the kid will be hating you again'. Levi thought to himself "Well since you don't have any of your work, you will have to find a way to entertain yourself." Levi pushed off the counter and walked outside to his car, grabbing his shoulder back and heading back into the decrypted house. He went to the front room, setting his bag down beside him as he pulled out a few notebooks and papers. Eren didn't appear for a few minutes, Levi might have thought he was still sitting in that chair at the kitchen table, but Eren had come from another hallway that Levi could only assume that led to the bedrooms He had a worn green journal in his hands as he took a seat on the farthest end from Levi.

Levi took his attention back to his math homework, tapping his pen softly as he thought, the only other thing that was heard was pen scratching at paper as Eren wrote, They sat for ten minutes in comfortable silence when one of them spoke up

"What are you working on?" It was Eren

"AP math." The raven didn't look up, he was still doing math in his head calculating, Levi found when he tried to work out a problem on paper he always went wrong somewhere, so he stopped using the writing out method and stuck to mental. He had a mental paper in front of him as he took down the numbers. Eren hummed softly at his answer

"You good at math?"

"Obviously or I wouldn't be in AP." Levi snapped at the brunet looking at him

"I was just asking because I don't see any paper with work on it." Eren was tapping his pen to his bottom lip. Did that brat want to bring attention to that soft looking mouth? 

"I don't need it, my mental math is enough." Eren looked at him for a moment

"It’s really, really weird how alike you and my sister are alike, perfect at sports and brilliant at learning." Eren sounded thoughtful, but a weariness was behind his eyes as he mentioned his sister

A thought occurred to Levi as Eren looked back at his journal "Eren?" He spoke loud enough to get the taller's attention, Eren only turned his head a bit and glanced at Levi but kept attention on the journal "Don't take this the wrong way, but Maria is a prestigious school and cost a lot, how did you and your sister get in? If your dad doesn't-"

"He does send us money, to pay for bills and such." Eren interrupted

"Okay, so he's not a total asshole, but still how did you get in?"

Eren sighed and put his pen down and closed the journal "That was all Mikasa, Maria had heard of how good she was at, well, everything she tried for it seems and smart to and since Maria's is a school for the gifted, they wanted her join." Eren stared at the green cover that rested in his lap, looking at it in almost anger "She refused, said she wouldn't leave me, her brother." 'Just another thing I almost held her back in.' Eren added silently "They had taken a look at me, I was in Pre-AP history and English, but I was nearly failing every other subject, I'm not the smartest person, can't focus on the work." Another sigh slipped through Eren's lips "I was also playing on the soccer and football team and I was pretty good."

'Pretty good, try the best damn player I have watched.' Levi thought

"They offered us a both scholarships to the school, I only got in cause of Mikasa and its imperative I keep my grades at a seventy or I could risk the possibility of getting kicked out. Now I'm there star player since Mikasa quit soccer." Another sigh. "That's how I got in and am staying in."

Levi's eyebrows rose "That is odd and unusual."

Eren laughed, Levi looked at him in confusion "I thought the same thing at first, but now I just accept it." Eren was biting at him lip now

"Well it’s a good thing at least, you’re getting a good education." Levi muttered

Eren shrugged and thumbed at a corner of his notebook "Yeah, it always good to put the dumb kid with overly above average smart kids." He spoke softly

"It’s obvious you’re not dumb, you’re in AP history and English. They would-"

Eren scoffed "As I said the only reason they let me in is because of Mikasa, that is all."

"Kid you are the best damn soccer player I have seen, Look I don't know about your grade, but you are gifted in athleticisms" Eren opened his mouth to protest "Don't you fucking say a thing about Mikasa, it doesn't matter if she was good at the sport, you draw the crowd. You don't have to strive to beat your sister, your good as you are. Do you understand me?" Levi's eyes bore into Eren's and the brunet noticed how they darkened a faction, Eren nodded mutely "Good, now I'm going to help you with your school work."

"Even Armin couldn't help-"

"Don't make assumptions kid, its rude, now take the offer or leave it your choice." Levi leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest, watching the brunet with impassiveness. 

"Alright, you can try to help me." Eren nodded

Levi smirked a bit "Not try, I will help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again as I seem to do a lot, I'm going off my own experience and when I had a panic attack about some of my past it clashed over me quite in the way I made Eren's. So, yea, its just my experience speaking. And again the sudden jovial ness from the dark atmosphere is sudden.


	9. Huh, who knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was up before nine, which is a pain in the ass. So, if you read this before the other then I again apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short anyway, read on

Levi had left before Mikasa was due home, not before making sure Eren would be alright by himself, Eren had shooed him off, telling him he would be alright, through the bandage said otherwise. Eren locked himself in his room, and still was in there when Mikasa had come home, she had knocked on the door; but Eren had ignored the sound and went about writing. 

Eventually Eren heard her footsteps lead to her room and the door was closed. Eren sighed reaching over and plugging in his phone, it was a cheap phone, but it served its purpose, he supposed. Eren stripped and redressed in his pajamas. 

__________________________________________

Levi sat in his first period which was most people's second, he picked at his nails as the Teacher rattled on, having to stop at times because his tongue. It was really annoying to person like Levi who enjoyed getting through a lesson and moving on to the work; but since Mr. Bozard takes at least two days to go through a lesson, it leaves the raven to be bored and disconcerted with the going-ons around him, he sighed as he thought of a certain loudmouth brunet, wondering, for god knows how many times, if he was doing better than he was Friday. Perhaps he should have made the brat give him his number just so he could check up on him. He left out a sigh through his nose

"Do you find something amusing Ackerman?" Said the teacher who had stopped in front of him

Levi rose an eyebrow "Yes, how long this damn class is and how many times you have managed to bite your tongue it’s damn amusing." He glared at the teacher, he hoped that the bastard would move the fuck on so he may continue not caring about his class

"Ackerman, you are here to learn, so I expect you to pay attention."

'As if I could ever fucking learn with you stopping every five fucking minutes to deal with the blood in your mouth.' But Levi refined from saying anything more to the idiot. He went back to his musing. He hung back as he waited for the throng of people to slow down after the bell rung. He absent mindly wondered when he would see the tanned teen again. 

\----------------------------------

Turns out that wasn't until his fourth period lunch, he never realized that he had lunch with him, guess you never realize until you look for a person. He sat near the duplicate of captain America, Erwin smith, Erwin gave him a smile as Levi sat down at their table. Levi gave him a nod, they were actually good friends, despite neither of them talking all that much, it was just their way

"Eren fucking Jaeger! You explain to me, why the fuck there are bandages on you!" Came a yell, from a few tables down, Levi stood 

"I’ll be right back I have something to deal with." He said to Erwin but not looking at him

A reply must have come because another yell "Of course I do! I’m your best friend damn it! Eren talk to me!" It must have been Armin that was speaking or arguing with Jaeger

As the raven neared the table he saw the blonde standing his palms flat against the surface of the table. He could see Eren who sat across from him, his mouth was moving as he replied to Armin, and Mikasa stood to the side ‘What happened to letting the kid cool off”? Well Jaeger seemed completely calm about the whole situation, he looked at the two with apathy. That worried the raven, he should be angry or something. Why the fuck do I even try? He sighed and headed over "Jaeger." He said when he was close enough

Eren looked up, scowling, but it softened as he saw Levi, but that could have been the teen's imagination. "Oh good Levi, I've been meaning to speak with you. If you don't mind." He looked at Mikasa and Armin. Armin sighed and Eren stood, grabbing the raven and steering him away. 

When they were at the outside eating area, Levi moved away from the brunets grasp "You want to explain what that was all about?" Levi rose an eyebrow as he moves to lean against the wall. 

"Armin got prissy, because of the bandages." He shrugged and sat a close table, the raven opted to stay in the shade where as Eren decided the sun was great. "I actually did want to speak with you. I wanted to thank you for yesterday, it meant a lot." Levi opened his mouth to protest but the tealed-eye teen continued "Look if you still have that paper, I'll sign, I mean hell, I owe you that much."

In no way was Levi against getting that damned paper signed, he still spoke up "Look, kid. You don't owe me anything, I did [what I wanted on my own accord." The raven scowled at the brunet

Eren looked unfazed by the scowl "Look Levi-"

"It was your hair." Levi spoke over the brunet

Eren's eyebrows rose, he was confused "What?"

"That's the reason, I kicked the shit out of you, I was having a bad day, and your hair pissed me off." Levi looked away from the brunet

Eren fingered the tips of his hair by his shoulder then started to laugh, which caused Levi to look at him in confusion "Oh, wow. I thought you had a real reason, to beat me up, but no it was just my hair." Eren spoke while laughing, the multi-colored teen laughed for a while before looking at Levi "Look, I want to sign the paper, I forgive you, unless you don't want me to sign it?" He rose any eyebrow

Levi shook his head quickly "No, believe me I want you to sign it."

Eren nodded his head "Then at practice I'll sign it." Eren smiled at Levi, causing the raven to crave into his request. Through it wasn't that hard it meant he could finally get Pixis off his back

"Alright Brat." Levi crossed his arms and turned to head back to lunch

"Hey, wait I just thought of something, why do I have sign something, shouldn't you just get suspension?" 

"Because, I've done a lot of harmful things but I'm a great asset to the school's averages. I guess Pixis is quite done with my antics." The silver eyed teen shrugged and continued his way inside. Eren quickly got up to walk beside Levi "Kid, do you want to sit with me for the rest of lunch?" He looked at the tall teen

"Sure, I'd love to, it would keep the others off my back."


	10. The moment of Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look some Erwin and then no Erwin and this is slightly a filler for me to get back in a writing groove

Levi and Eren walked back to the table that Levi sat down across from Erwin, the blonde had a inquiring look in his eyes; Levi shook his head telling him 'don't ask.' as Eren sat down beside Levi. Erwin said nothing, so Levi assumed he got what Levi was trying to tell him.

"Eren this is Erwin or shitty eyebrows. Either one works." Eren laughed and Erwin just shook his head at his friend  
"Its a pleasure to meet you, Eren." Erwin gave Eren his million dollar smile, showing his perfect white teeth

Erwin and Eren seemed to get along well, they talk to each other like they had known each other for years. Levi couldn't help but feel a stab of emotion, that he could only place as jealousy. Which Levi thought it should be normal, Eren was his friend and he felt close to him, so it's only natural or that's what Levi thought.  
"Hey brat, have you even eaten?" It occurred to Levi, just as lunch was 10 minutes till ending that when Levi went to grab Eren that maybe the brat hadn't had time to grab lunch.  
"Erm, no. I was to distracted to grab some." Eren looked at the raven  
"Figures, you should go get some before they close their doors. You can't pass out on the field due to something as stupid as not having eaten."  
Eren shook his head "What are you my mother?"  
"You need someone to look after your reckless ass." Levi gave him a side long glance  
Eren shook his head and gotten up "Fine, whatever you say. Mom." Eren put stress on the mom and Levi smacked his arm as he went by.  
"Idiot." Levi muttered with a shake of his head before lounging back against the chair  
"He seems like a fine boy." Erwin spoke up  
Levi drew his eyebrows together "When you say things like that, I question your real age."  
"You know what I mean Levi. How did you make friends with him?" Erwin gave him a questioning look and Levi tilted his head back and sighed  
"I don't even know if I would call us friends."

"Then what would you call your relationship with him?" If Levi didn't know shitty eyebrows he would have thought he was curious, but he knew him better then that. He just wanted to pry into his life that was all.  
"Don't know."  
Erwin sighed "Levi I'm not trying to pry, I'm just trying to figure things out is all." How did Erwin make it seem like he could always tell what was running through Levi's head?  
Levi opened his mouth to speak when the brat sat back down. Eren groaned "Remind me to never forget my lunch again, that line was horrendous." He sighed "And everyone was so fucking rude."  
"Their teenagers what the hell do you expect from them?" Levi looked at the frustrated brat.  
"For them to act better then two-year olds." Eren seemed to rethink his statement "No, that's an insult to two-year olds, at least they know how to follow some order." Erwin laughed at his statement, it was a deep, warm laugh; even Levi chuckled at it, it wasn't the deep laugh that Erwin gave but it was a light and airy chuckle.  
Erwin stood "Well it was a pleasure and an interesting meeting, but I have things to attend to." Erwin smiled and Eren returned it  
"Same to you Erwin." Eren nearly said around a mouthful of food, through he had the decency to cover his mouth.  
"Later shitty eyebrows." Levi said as Erwin turned on his heel and left,  
"He seems like a fun guy."  
"He's to intellectual. He seems always know what you're thinking." This made Eren laugh, levi rose his eyebrow

"If you don't like people like Erwin then you'd hate Armin, he reminds me of him a lot." Eren laughed a bit, Levi looked at him as Eren's face fell a bit.

"You alright kid?" Levi reached out and touched Eren's arm, hoping to comfort him just a bit from the storm that was playing behind those bright eyes.  
"Yea, I'm okay." Eren stood "We'd better get to class." The brunet seemed to be closing off to the world, his mouth had a down turned look to it.  
Levi followed suit and stood as well "Looks like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO IS BACK!!! Did anyone miss me? I'm so sorry I was gone, I've had a rough year, I've moved as well, but hopefully if my family doesn't steal me as much then I should have more updates.


	11. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just look to the end, I do have explanations.

Eren had finished up practice, he dressed quickly since he had go home, do his homework and head to work. He was one of the first people of his team to leave. Which meant he didn't get to talk to Levi as he left, strange he thought in passing, how much Levi had integrated into his life in such a short time.  
He had throw his pencil in frustration at the opposite wall, he was definitely hoping Levi could help with his math skills, because Eren wasn't do very well on his own. Eren grabbed his Duffel bag from the a corner of his room, shouldering it and walking out. He had a almost made it out the door before Mikasa voice had made him stop in his tracks. "Eren where are you going?" Was the question that she asked, Eren had to stop from rolling his eyes at her ridiculous question.  
"Where do you think? Its Friday night." He said over his shoulder as he opened the front door.  
"Eren, we can make money a different way." It was the same conversation every time his 'job', Mikasa never approved of how he got money; but Eren argued it was one thing he was good at. Eren didn't answer her, he just walked out the door, he looked at his phone he had a thirty minute walk ahead of him, it was at time like this that he wished he could step a foot in a car. He would have panic attacks if he did that, the only time anyone was able to get I'm to ride in a car was when Eren had high levels of stress and blocked out the rumble of a car.  
Eren headed down the street and after a mile or two he found himself lost in thought, and he wasn't to ashamed to admit that his thought trailed to Levi, it seemed to happen quite a lot. Levi, who was so cold and rude, but Eren enjoyed having him around. Maybe it was because he reminded him of Mikasa or Eren just enjoyed him,the multi-colored eye teen didn't care, but Eren was a social butterfly and needed someone to talk to, and since he couldn't do that with Armin and Mikasa, Levi would just have to deal with Eren talking his ear off, not that the raven seemed to mind to much or so it seemed to the brunet. Eren sighed, Levi seemed to be the band-aid that helped the hurt he felt in his chest every day. He looked at the setting sun then at the looming building had he really been so lost in thought that he didn't realize he had entered the city? Another sigh escaped from Eren as he approached the door, the building was unassuming in nature but as the door was opened by the teen it become alive, music thrummed through the floor, making his heart beat in time with the bass.  
Eren nodded to the man who was watching the door, he walked through the open door bypassing many who were waiting for hours, he heard the shouts rise as they usually did. He took a turn away from the door that led to the club, that wasn't what he was here for, he didn't care much for the many bodies writhing together to the music of the night. He also didn't care for anything they served since he tended to stay away from alcohol, Eren walked through another door, the music was dimmed a bit as the door was closed, he put his Duffel on the bench, unzipping it and pulling out his clothes that he would need for tonight, he begun to Peel off his clothes, he applied concealer to his tattoos, that would be seen above his shirt. He would rather he not have this life, brought into his day to day life.  
"Eren?" A voice called from the door as Eren pulled on his basketball type shorts.  
"Yea?" Was given in return, Mike came into Eren's line of vision, he had a box in his hand which Eren recognized immediately, it was a contact lenses box.  
Mike pressed the box to Eren's open palm, "Got these for you the other day, figured you ran out by now." Mike Said in that soft tone he always had. Eren offered the giant a smile as he went to put them in with practiced ease. The contacts covered up his normally different colored eyes and instead made them a bright green, Eren blinked a few times as the lens slid correctly over his iris. He pulled back his hair into a tight bun, before turning back to Mike for the scrutinizing look he knew he would get. Mike gave him a nod and he looked him over, Mike was like his handler, well as much as Eren let him be, Mike handles his money that he gets after each round. Eren nodded back to him and walked back to his bag grabbing the wraps for his hands, he wraps his hands making sure the wrap is snug against his skin to avoid damage that was sure to come.  
The two walk back out, but head even further away from the club, Eren can feel his heart rate speed up even though this to him is as natural as breathing, the step out onto a grate, the metal feels cold against Eren's bare feet. He takes in the sight before him, people are cheering around the arena they have set up, not many of the normal party goers even know this exist, Eren didn't even know before he got into a brawl near the place and was invited to make some cash. Eren feels the low beat of some music in the back ground, but all was heard was the shouts of the upcoming excitement.  
Here he was no longer Eren, he was the Rouge Titan, the one who never stopped even when he was down. He easily slipped into this mask as he walked with Mike to the ring, bets we're being yelled as the teen finally got a glimpse of his opponent for the night, the man was a bit taller then Eren and definitely had more muscle then the teen, Eren always did prefer speed over brutality and that had saved his ass too many times to be comfortable with. The man had a cocky smirk on his face that made Eren's hand twitch, made him want to ball his fist and knock the smirk right off. The man was making a show as if he was a preening peacock looking for attention, he joked that this could not be the supposed Rouge Titan, he was to small. Eren ignored all of what he said as he stepped up, he said nothing never did.  
He felt energy flare through his veins, he was free when he was in this ring, he didn't have to pull back his punchs, because these people had put themselves in this situation, wished to disprove that Eren was as great has rumor had him. But even now Eren could count of one hand how many times he had been beaten in the ring, he was determined not to let this show boat be the next to knock him down. Eren looked his opponent down, a smile on his face. The yell rang out for the fight to begin, and begun it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so an explanation for my two month disappearance after I had just returned, well one, was I have recently moved and I've taken it quite hard. My mental health hasn't been the best, but I have two friends who are helping me through it.  
> Second, is I've had no want to write like I did back down south and I couldn't force myself to. But my passion is returning so perhaps I can return to a normal schedule, but knowing me I'll put it off.  
> Anyway about this chapter, i wanted Eren to have a way to realease his pent up agression and this came to mind. The conceler is ofc water proof and shit, so no it doesn't come off in a fight. And also raise your hand, if you thought i was going to make him a stripper.  
> Anyway, thank you for you patience and hopefully I'll have more to come. :)  
> Comments and kudos give me life. And yes it is un-betaed as usual so ignore my mistakes I'll fix them if I see them. Maybe.


	12. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cutesy stuff between our characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, two chapters within a week. New record.  
> Thank you for the two of you who had commented such nice things last chapter, you guys actually gave me the motivation to do this chapter.  
> Even tho it might seem weird I have a cold and my mind isn't quite at par yet.   
> Even though this may be my longest chapter.

Eren sighed as he laid on his bed, he gingerly moved at times, so he didn't hurt his bruised ribs and legs. The man he had fought last night almost gave Eren a run for his money, but the dude slipped up and let Eren get close enough to get him to the ground, efficiently pinning him. Mike had collected the bets and gave half of the money to him and kept the other half for himself, it was the deal they had. It was a deal they would keep until one or both moved on from the ring. A knock came from his door, he didn't lift his head, nor did he answer the knock.

"Eren, the midget is here. I can send him away if your not feeling well." Mikasa said softly but still loud enough to be heard through the door. Eren sat up, grabbing a shirt to throw over his head, wincing as he did so, he opened the door and looked at his sibling. She didn't really look him in the eye so much as look somewhere on his face, her hair looked has if she had just gotten out of bed, he probably didn't look better he still had on his pyjama pants and was sure he head bed head as well. She gave him an unsure smile and Eren almost crumbled at the sight of it, he wanted to gather her in his arms and forgive everything, his defences we're to low this early in the morning. But Eren did as he wanted and grabbed her around the shoulders putting his face into her neck, her arms hesitantly came around his waist, as if she was scared that he would disappear at the slightest touch. She pressed her face into his shoulder, he felt her shoulders shudder with her breath, she balled her hands into fist capturing the fabric in them. "Eren, im-"

"Shut up and let me hug you." Eren cut her off, not wanting to hear anything she had to say that would ruin this moment between him and his sister. "I'm still very angry, I probably will be for a long while, but I still love you, you're still my family the only one I have." Eren sighed before letting her go, she looked at him, her eyes we're red rimmed and glassy.

"Go on, that guy is downstairs probably wondering if we died." She smiled and stepped out of his way. Eren really did love her even if it didn't feel like she put in as much effort as he did, but he wouldn't switch with anyone. "And also you have a slight bruise on your cheek." She said as she walked down the hallway to her own room. Eren put a hand to cheek feeling the slight pain at pressing his fingers to it, as he headed to the front room.

Levi was lounging on the couch looking as good as he usually did, it almost made Eren feel slightly self-conscious about his bedraggled appearance. Levi looked up at the sound of footsteps, Eren could almost fool himself into thinking that there was a fond smile on the raven's lips as he gazed at Eren. "Ah, thought you had died or Mikasa had forgotten I was here." The brunet was slightly stunned "What?" Levi dead panned at the taller male

"Do you and Mikasa have some sort of telepathic communication?" Levi looked at him like he had done something incredibly dumb "Its - ah-" Eren rubbed a hand against the back of his neck "That she had said you suspected we had died." Eren felt a twinge of heat flood his cheeks, he shifted his weight at the heat of Levi's gaze.  
Levi let out that airy kind of chuckle he had, making Eren look back up from the really interesting floor. The raven's expression was one of amusement and still had that fondness about him.   
"You are really weird you know that?" Levi put his arm across the back of the couch and stretched out so his feet laid directly in front of him, he crossed them at the ankles, not that Eren was watching the way he moved or anything.

"I have been told once or twice." Eren grinned, dropping his hand to his side and went to sit on the couch beside the other Levi's arm was behind him. 

"I'm sure it was way more then-" Levi stopped and looked at Eren more closely "You have a bruise. Where'd you get it?" 

Eren nearly turned away to look at his floor again, really since when was it that interesting? But he kept his gaze on the other, Eren had slight war in his head. He can't lie, he is literally unable to, but how could he explain it.

Maybe Levi wouldn't catch on to his tell, he doesn't just go around tell people he fights illegally to get money to feed them. "Soccer " Yep there was the familiar burn on his ears. 

Levi did this head tilt thing "Soccer?" His fringe fell more into his eyes.

Eren nodded "Wasn't paying attention and Ymir had passed, it obviously didn't go as planned." Eren got a shaky smile on his face.

Levi didn't look as convinced as Eren hoped he would be, but dropped the subject "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to head get some food or some shit." Levi shrugged his shoulders

"Well I think I'd rather have food then shit." Eren grinned at the raven, to which he was rewarded a very harsh eye roll and a flick to the ear from the arm the laid behind Eren.  
"Just answer the fucking question, I'm try to be a nice friend and hang out with you." Levi glared at the brunet.

"Awe, but Levi your already a nice friend." Eren had wanted to dramatically throw his arms around the other but refrained from doing so "But alright, let me get properly dressed then we can go."

Levi waved the hand that wasn't behind Eren in a dismissive gesture. "Yea, go on you brat. I'm hungry."

Eren hoisted himself up and to his room, he quickly stripped out of his night clothes, not without causing quite a few annoying twinges to his bruises. He grabbed a pair of jeans and looked at his shirts. "Wear the green one, it looks nice on you." Mikasa voice said from the doorway, making Eren jump and turn to look at his sibling. 

"Don't do that, you sneaky ninja." Eren gave her a small glare.

She shrugged "can't help it if I'm Asian." She said with a small gentle smiled, it made his chest ache at how much it reminded him of his mother. He took her words and pulled on the shirt she pointed out. "Eren, you might want to take these so your not wincing every time you move your chest." Eren again turned to her, to see her holding some aspirin and some water which he apparently had noticed when he first looked at her. He gave her a thankful smile as he collected them from her, he took with easily before pulling on his sneakers. "So, you going-"

"I swear you say date, I will hit you." He said from his kneeled position, from tying his shoes

"Wasn't gonna." He could practically hear the smirk in her voice "Was going to say out, the last time I saw you go out and socialize was your birthday when we dragged you out of the house." This time she sounded a bit wistful.

"Look Mika, Levi is nice and obviously isn't as social as I am, so this seems like a big thing. I want to be his friend." Eren stood up and looked at her, before grabbing a hair tie to pull up his hair into it's usual ponytail.

"And I'm happy about that, you need more friends and I'm not talking about ones you have that you never hang out with outside of soccer practice. He seems okay at least, not the best but okay."   
Eren could tell her off, that her opinion doesn't hold meaning at this moment and he probably would be entitled to saying it as well. But he refrained and gave her a tight lipped smile, that had her sighing. "Yea, I know. Have fun on your lunch date." She said as she left, it took Eren a few seconds to register what she said and a few more to feel the warmth on his cheeks return with full force.

"Mika!" He called at her, but got nothing but laughter in return. He shook his head and went back to Levi, who gave him a questioning look to which he again shook his head. "Lets just go." He grumbled at the other. He got outside the door and saw Levi's car, he remembered Levi having one, to which he had ridden in. A sudden fear clasped at his chest of getting in it again. 

"Kid, you alright. You're suddenly pale." A hand was laid on his arm, he jerked away from the touch, without realizing it.  
"We aren't going in your car right?" Eren looked at him "I can't get in a car." Eren knew his eyes we're wide, his hand was trembling. 

"What? You had-"

"Levi, I can't, cars are- I just can't. I have panic attacks when I get in one. I'm scared that I'll crash again and this time I won't wake up or whoever I'm with won't and I can't handle that. Its to much-" Eren was rambling, his breath was labored. Levi brought his hands to Eren's shoulder, making him focus on the raven.

"Hey, look at me. We don't have to, we can walk. Its fine. Breathe Eren." Levi spoke softly. Eren was breathing, just differently "Not like that, hold your breath." He did as instructed and held his breath. "Now breath out and do it again. There you go, that's better no more feeling like you ran a marathon." Levi gave him a gentle smile, Eren was soothed by the look on his face as he reminded himself that Levi had helped him once before and was doing it again.

When he was breathing properly again, he apologized. "Don't be sorry, it happens and I'll help you if I can. Now come on." Levi's hands slipped from Eren's shoulders, Eren shuddered a bit as, he swore, he felt Levi's finger tips graze his chest on their way to his side. "Do you have anywhere good to eat close by?"

Eren thought for a moment "Um there is a diner, just that way. Its about a ten minute walk." He nodded his head in the general direction. 

"You can gets us there without getting lost right?" 

"Of course, I know this place like the back of my hand." Eren rolled his eyes, Levi retaliated with a flick to his ear.

"I'm just making sure." Levi gestured for Eren to lead the way. Eren walked to the side walk and headed down it, Levi walked beside him. They didn't really speak as they did, Eren just nudged his shoulder with his own if they need turn on the side that Levi was on. Levi's hand usually brushed against Eren's at these times, but Levi didn't comment on it so neither did Eren. They reached the diner in a bit longer then ten minutes but made it under twenty.

The place was a Retro sort of place called Burger box. Eren thought that they had the best burgers, but that was his opinion. The brunet held the door open for the other which rewarded him another eye roll and no thank you, which Eren may have muttered something about kids these days and no manners, like he was seventy or something, which got him another flick to the ear, that made him wonder if it was going to be a thing with Levi. He laughed at that one as they walked to the counter, the place played oldies music. His mother always loved it and would gently sing it to him and Mikasa when they we're seated. It was quiet since it was kinda early, so only the old were here and some church goers. 

"Its way to fucking quiet, are you sure these people aren't dead." Levi said quietly to him, Eren laughed again, which seemed to disturb some of the patrons who gave him glares. They went to the countered and ordered some burgers since they apparently just missed breakfast, when Eren went to pull out his wallet, Levi beat him to it and paid it in full. 

"I can pay for myself." Eren said as they walked to a Booth by the windows Eren claimed one side and Levi the other, they set their drinks down as well as the receipt so they could hear which number was theirs.

"Never said you couldn't, but I offered to take you out, so I pay. Next time you can pay." Levi said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Which maybe it was, but still. Eren mumbled around his straw, "What was that brat?" Levi tilted his head at the other.

"Nothing." To which Levi hm'd as if he was proving a point.  
"You eat here often?" Levi started.

"No, not enough cash to eat out a lot." eren shrugged "But back when my mom was still-" Eren stopped for a moment, he didn't like to call her dead. "Around, we would go out every Friday to here, even my dad couldn't escape the family outing." Eren got a amused smile on his face, even if it had a bit of sadness surrounding it. "This was one of her favorite places. It was nice." Eren looked at Levi "The food wasn't half bad either." 

Levi had that thoughtful type of look on his face. "Food better not be bad. I would like to continue to like some foods." 

"Oh as if one bad experience ruins all food." Eren rolled his eyes.

"I won't eat sushi because of a horrible restaurant and even worse friend." Levi leveled him with a look that dared him to argue. 

Eren heard their number called out from the front, he slid out of the booth and grabbed the food on the trays, he passed Levi's to him and put his down as well.   
"Need anything? I'm getting some ketchup." He said from the front of the table

"Yea, I could use some as well." Eren gave him a brief smile before heading off the grab the condiments. He listened to the conversation as he passed around him. Two of the teenager girls, who were working the counter, seemed to be gossiping by the ice cream, though one seemed to have quite a defensive stance.

"Just ask him, I can't do that for you." The one with the defensive stance said quite sternly to her coworker.

"But he looks kinda of mean, like he'll throw food at me if I ask." The one that spoke was blonde and had a meeker look.

"What and my uniform isn't as important?" Eren looked at the 'uniform' they wore, it was a black shirt and jeans "I happen to like my shirt and these pants." The other leaned against the counter.

Eren was finding this quite interesting, so he pretended to look at the ice cream "Can I help you sir?" He looked up and saw the brunet,the one who was defensive, was looking at him expectly looking at him, with a seemingly patience smile. Though her eyes rove over him, kinda like Armin's gaze, like she knew a lot about you without even speaking to you. Eren shook his head and said he was just looking. The young women nodded, before taking up wiping down the counter. The blonde still didn't let up with her badgering.

"Come on, Nill."

"Its Nillian, not Nill." The one that seemed to do her job had sighed, and put the rag down again "Look just ask him, if he says no then there you go, if he says yes then there you can forget about that cheater of a boyfriend you had." Eren decided now was a time to return to Levi, before he decided come hunt him down.

"I think you have an admire." Eren grinned at Levi's questioning glare, which made Eren wonder how he was able to pulled both off so well. "I heard a couple of the workers talking and since we" he waved his hand between them "seem to be the only teens here and she wasn't flustered when I was up there, says that she wants your number." 

Levi rolled his eyes "uh-huh and you happened to hear this." 

Eren nodded "She was asking the other to get it for her, she doesn't seem to be the most assertive person. Especially with her posture and tone." 

"Are you in psychology or some shit?" Levi sighed "because that just reminded me so much of Erwin and his wanting to be a psych major." Levi rubbed his hand to his temple.

"Nah, I just seem to have a way with reading people." and cue the eye roll from Levi, Eren was sure if he was sitting next to the raven he would have gotten a flick to the ear. "Doesn't hurt that Armin left his books over at my place and I read a couple of them." Eren added with a shrug, Levi seemed to ignore him. Eren sat quietly eating before getting tired of being silent, so he threw a fry at the other.

"What the fuck?" Levi glared at him

"Don't like being ignored, so I got your attention." Eren said as if explaining to a small child.

"Fucking brat, you could have just spoke up. I wasn't ignoring you." Levi's glare didn't let up as he spoke.

"Seemed like you were." Eren may have had a slight pout.

"Why do I put up with you?" Levi's glare finally went away as he sighed.

"Because of my sparkling personality." 

"Sure, that's why." Levi spoke with sarcasm dripping off of every word. Which got another fry tossed at him. "Hey, quit wasting food."

Eren didn't answer, instead looked at the poor blonde girl he saw at the counter, edging out from behind her work. Though she held a broom in one hand so perhaps she was only working. And Eren was proven wrong as she made a near beeline for their table. "That's the girl that wants your number." Eren tilted his head toward the teen coming toward them. "Seems she finally got enough courage to come talk to you." Levi looked at her, he scowled. Eren nearly laughed at the way the poor girl stumbled, even before Eren knew Levi personally he had seen that scowl make people almost leap out of his way. The girl got some props from him as she continued forward.

She stopped at the table and gave a timid smile "Are you enjoying your meal?" The question wasn't directed at the brunet, so he opted to lean back and cross his arms and watch the exchange. Eren had to admit the girl was pretty, would be prettier if she didn't have so much makeup caked on, she looked like a punk type honestly, even in the 'uniform' she was in.

"Its fine." Levi was short with her, which would have made most people leave. Especially with the snappish tone he had.

"Ah, can I get you anything then?" The girl tried again, Eren almost felt sorry for her as she hunched her shoulders.

"No, Eren got everything I need." He gestured to the brunet across from him, which made the blonde look at him, he gave her a smile. She looked him over as if noticing him for the first time, she either didn't like what she saw or was a bit to enamored with Levi to care about him at the moment.

"Oh, okay then. Um my name is Cassandra. If you need anything." The girl quickly turned away and went to actually do her job.

"Man, you can be quite cold when you want." Eren said after she seemed to be out of ear shot.

"Not interested in her, no reason to lead her on. Even if I was into chicks she wouldn't be my type." Levi shrugged 

"And pray tell what would be your type?" Eren questioned

"Not someone so timid, and not fragile, where with a few harsh words they we're running away. And not blonde."

"Have something against blondes do you?" Eren leaned back up from his posture against the bench. 

"Nope, just don't have interest in them." Levi sighed with a touch of annoyance. "You done?" He gestured to what little Eren had left on his tray.

"Yea." Eren stood as Levi did. They took the trash to the garbage and tossed it away, setting the trays on top. Eren again opened the door for Levi again as they exited, a 'come again' was yelled from the counter. Eren waved a hand over his shoulder in a way of saying he heard them. "Well that was quite interesting." Eren said walking next to Levi. Levi stopped which made Eren turned to look at him with a questioning look. "What?"

"That's usually what's said before I'm told to 'fuck off' more or less." Levi looked at Eren, he seemed much more guarded then Eren was comfortable seeing.

"That's not what I'm saying, like at all. I haven't really gone out since my birthday in March and it was just something I wasn't expecting to happen." Eren made a couple of nervous gestures with his hands.

"What, the going out with me or that chick wanting to ask me out." Levi crossed his arms 

"Well honestly both, I don't have very many people that want to hang out with me and I honestly didn't expect you to want to." Eren rubbed the back of his neck "And I mean I should have expected the whole debacle back there, since I overhead the conversation and with how you are."

"How I am?" Levi rose an eyebrow and Eren cursed himself in his head, his mouth over rode his brain again.

"I mean, your rude. Well you haven't been that rude to me since that day in the locker room when you were forced to join the team. And you are a no nonsense kind of person who doesn't beat around the bush." Eren shrugged and looked at the grass the we're standing on.

Levi had chuckled again, making Eren look up in slight surprise "You are such a brat. Come on let's get you home." Levi shook his head, a small almost non-existent smile on his face. 

The way home was just as the journey to the diner, they were comfortable with just being in each others company. It was nice. 

They stopped at Eren's front door "You wanna stay and watch a movie or something?" The taller one asked and put his hands in his pockets.

"Thought you didn't have cable." 

"Don't, but we do have a DVD player and some movies."   
"Well let's see what you have." Eren smiled became just a tad brighter as he turned and walked in with Levi at his heels. Levi followed him to the front room, Mikasa was sitting on the couch looking much more prepared for people then before. 

"We gonna watch some movies." Eren said as he walked over to the TV. He sat down in front of it and opened a cupboard beneath it, as Mikasa stood Eren again spoke "You can stay if you would like." 

"I'm actually getting ready to head out with some friends. Figured you wouldn't be home until later." 

"Ah, well have fun." Eren waved a hand over his shoulder as his sister went out the front door. "You know it may be better if you came over here and looked at the selection to." The brunet looked at Levi from over his shoulder. Levi walked over and kneeled next to the other.

"The Hobbit doesn't sound bad." Levi looked at Eren from the corner of his eye. Eren grabbed the disc and started to fiddle around with his TV, turning it on as well as the DVD player.

They settled into the couch, Levi's arm once again on the back and Eren sitting in the corner with Levi's arm behind him.

They sat in near silence with a few smart remarks about how some thing was implausible or didn't make sense, Eren even found popcorn after the movie was at the end and Levi was putting another in. They sat and watched into the evening, satisfying their hunger with popcorn and a few drinks. Eren ended up laying out and putting his head on Levi's thigh, which Levi didn't seem to mind he ended up playing with Eren's hair, well his bangs since it was still in a ponytail. Even when Levi got up, he would sit back in the same place and left Eren lay there. Eren enjoyed the company. Levi was happy to be with someone who wasn't a crafty bastard or a crazy shitty glasses. Eren would not admit to being tired, not once, but half way through Harry Potter and the goblet of Fire, his eyes closed and he napped a bit. Didn't stir when Levi had gotten up, only did when he was shaken by the shoulder.

"Hey brat, come on its late. Let's get you to bed." Eren rubbed at his eyes, and groggily got up

"Couch would have been fine." Sleep made his speech a bit slurred. "You gonna go home?" Eren looked at the other "You can stay if you want." 

"I don't have anything to sleep in." Levi pointed out.

"I'm sure some of Armin's clothes will fit. Come on." Eren grabbed at the shorter males wrist and tugged him upstairs to his room. 

"Your room, I presume?" Levi stopped once inside and looked around, as Eren went to his drawers and pulled out a few articles of clothes. 

"Yea, not much to it. But what can you do?" Eren said as he handed some soft PJ's to Levi. 

"Where would I sleep Eren?" Levi rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, hm." Eren rubbed his hand against his neck, Armin would always sleep with Eren, and Eren's sleep filled brain saw no problem with telling that and offering it to Levi.

"Really? Oh alright with." Levi said with a shrug. Eren pointed Levi to the bathroom to change, Eren changed into Pyjama pants and a shirt, not quite too asleep to bare his bruised chest. He crawled under the covers as Levi bare feet padded down the hallway. Levi got into the other side of the bed.

"I haven't slept in the same bed as someone since Farlen and Isa." Levi said almost to himself. 

"Well were welcome to stay anytime." Eren said as his eyes closed. 

"Thank you Eren." Levi's voice was soft, almost unheard if it wasn't for the silence of the house.

Eren made a small noise before slipping back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys with how much I talk in these?   
> I actually had a co-worker at Burger Box who was Cassandra and I thought hey that could add some fun times, or it didn't and it was stupid. Either way it was fun to recall it in my own way.   
> Have a great day or night~ thanks for reading and as always Kudos and comments are great.  
> And was that conversation between those to good enough, for some reason it sounds odd in my head.


	13. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its nice to take a day to relax and spend time with friends, well friend.

In the morning, Eren felt like he was being kicked repeatedly. It hurt to move his chest in the slightest, but he managed to swim out of drowsiness and pain to become conscious again. He ran a hand through his hair catching a few tangles along the way, as well as pull his hair that was in the hair tie still. He recalled last night, movies and telling Levi to stay over, which caused him to look at the other side of the bed, it looked like it was never slept in. Eren threw off his blanket and headed to the kitchen, to grab pain killers and food. Though he was surprised at the smell of food that wafted through the house, he walked into the kitchen seeing Levi at the stove, still in the clothes Eren had given him last night. Eren headed to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the pain killers before heading to the sink. Getting a handful of water he swallowed the pills, before finally turning to Levi who was looking at him from over his shoulder. "Mornin." Eren mumbled, his mouth not really wanting to move with his words.

"Morning, figured I make some breakfast." Levi gestured to the pans in front of him.

The brunet leaned back against the counter "You didn't have to."

There was a shrug and Eren was left looking at Levi's back as he turned back to his cooking "I wanted to, just accept the sentiment." Eren scratched at the back of his head and went to the fridge to get some juice or something.

"You want something to drink?" Eren called over his shoulder.

"What do you have?"

Eren rummaged through the fridge for a few seconds "Um milk, orange juice, lemonade and water."

"Orange juice would be fine." Levi said as he finished up their breakfast.

"Is Mikasa not in yet?" He looked around expecting to see his sister since she was a early riser as well.

"Haven't seen her since yesterday." Levi shrugged and started making each of them a plate as Eren set both of their drinks down. Eren nodded, and took an thoughtful look on his face, Levi watched as Eren eyes flickered through thoughts the other would wait until the brunet was ready to speak. Levi had poured syrup on his pancakes, Eren was eating slowly still lost in his own head. Both ate in silence, it was only when Levi had taken the plates to the sink did Eren realize there was still a world outside of his mind.

"Sorry, got lost in thought." Eren smiled sheepishly at Levi's back.

Levi laughed "I saw that, is that a regular occurring thing? Should I be worried about you just ignoring me?" The raven looked at Eren over his shoulder with a slight smile, which told the other he was joking.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck "Sometimes, though I have to be in really boring company."

Levi looked back at the other "Are you saying I'm boring?" His put his hands on his hips, but amusement was still present.

"Hm, you said not me." Eren shrugged, Levi turned back to the sink which was running, he cupped his hand a flung water at the teen. Eren scrambled out of his chair in surprise and gaped at the other, who just smirked in return. Eren picked himself up grabbing his cup.

'Eren, don't you dare." Levi held up his hands, as Eren flicked his wrist sending the rest of his water at the raven, the front of Levi clothes became soaked with water, "You brat."

Eren smiled brightly "You started it." Levi grabbed the empty cup and filled it with water from the sink.

Thus beginning the water fight in the kitchen. Both teens became water logged and the floor had puddles if water, laughter rung through the house.  
"Alright! You win!" Eren called holding hands up in surrender. Laughter still bubbling from his lips, he gripped the table edge not to slip.

"Glad we have finally come to an agreement." Levi smirked at the other, though its effects were lost since he was still laughing as well.

"You are relentless." Eren smile widened, for a moment Eren felt like all his responsibility and worries washed away. He was left feeling like a true teenager instead of worrying if they had enough food. His smile become brighter if that was possible, his eyes glowed with refound vigor.

"Part of my charm." Levi shrugged, he had a feeling similar to Eren, he let the mask that he had spent years perfecting, fall away. He felt something fix inside, or maybe he was just feeling happy again.   
Eren laughed "What charm?" Water from the table was flung his way. "Kidding, I'm sure you have plenty of charm buried deep down." He stressed out deep, which Levi shook his head

The raven opened his mouth before closing it and muttering 'brat' under his breath. "Come on let's get this cleaned."

"That is going to take forever." Eren whined

"If you don't make the mess, then you wouldn't have to clean it." Levi grabbed the paper towels. Eren went out of the kitchen and was quick to come back with real towel. The two started to clean, trying to get every puddle, when they were done, Eren took the towel to the washroom, he thought about throwing his wet shirt in as well but decided against it. He went back to the now clean kitchen.

"Looks like we never had a water fight." Eren smiled at the other, moving a hand through his damp locks. "Come on, I'm sure I have other clothes you will fit." Eren walked towards the stairs "Unless you prefer to stay in wet clothes." Eren heard the sound of bare feet following him.

Eren slipped off his shirt throwing into the hamper that sat near his dresser. He opened a drawer fiddling around for a soft tee and a shirt for his guest.

"Eren?" Levi voice came closer then the brunet expected, he jumped.

"Levi!" Eren turned to look at the raven, but his gaze wasn't on Eren's face it was on the tanned chest. Eren grabbed a shirt and slipped it on, no longer caring about what kind it was.

"Want to explain?" Levi finally met Eren's gaze

"No." Eren looked to the floor, he turned back and grabbed some clothes for the other. "Here. They should fit." Eren went to slip away, but Levi hand on his arm. It was gentle enough for Eren to continue to walk if he wanted.

"Should I be worried?" Levi knew that concern covered his features, he hadn't got or perhaps didn't wanted to slip into his mask.

Eren's covered Levi's hand "No, I am fine. Nothing happens to me that I do not warrant." The brunet looked at him for a moment seemingly have another war in his head. "I- you have no need to worry." Eren smiled, though it was more forced then the one that lit up his face earlier.  
Levi nodded and the brunet dropped his hand before stepping out of reach. "I'm going to grab a towel for my hair." He said a left the room.

Levi had changed and went downstairs. Eren came down a few minutes later, dressed in another set of pyjamas, hair still loose hanging around his shoulders. "What do you have planned today?" Levi asked from the couch, he was dressed in clothes that were meant to be relaxed in as well.

"Laze around? I have nothing of immediate concern to do." Eren shrugged and took up the space next to Levi, his legs folding next to him.

"Movies are still an option?" Levi looked over at the other.

"Yea, Mikasa and I have collected a lot of movies over the years. Just go pick one." Eren waved his hand to the bookcase, Levi rolled his eyes and got up and went of to the shelves

"Why do you have so many foreign movies?" Levi looked back at Eren who had move to lay on the couch.

"Oh, Mika, Armin and I watch those, we pick characters and make up what we think they are saying." A smile stretched over his features. "Its a stupid thing, but fun." Eren shrugged.

"Sounds like it." Levi went back to the shelving "You also have a lot of Disney."

"I love Disney, have since I was a kid." Eren said, before sitting up "Ill trust you not to say anything about my love of Disney." Eren gave the other a glare

"Wouldn't dream of it." The raven held his   hands up, Eren gave a nod before laying back down. Levi picked a movie that seemed interesting and put in, before heading over to the couch, he hit the brunet's legs "Move." Eren grumbled before moving them to bend up, when Levi sat back down he moved Eren's legs back into his lap, so he could stretch out.

They spent the next couple of hours watching movies, absentmindedly commenting on the plot or characters.   
Mikasa had walked in the house when the teens we're in the middle of princess bride, the female waved to her brother who waved back, before she had sluggishly climbed the stairs. They had spent the rest of the day like that, only getting up if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a filler, I wanted something that I didn't feel rushed about. And I wanted to smile as I wrote, near the end tho was just me wanting to finish, so sorry.  
> Thanks for putting up with my spastic self, love you all. <3


	14. Odd is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titan's push the game back and Eren gets into a fight

The boys had spent most of the Sunday together, they had lazed around just has they had the day before. Levi had to go back to his house because of school the next day, Eren had told him to drive safe and giving him his number told him to text him when he was home safe, it was probably his fear of cars and the fear of Levi crashing that made him want to make sure he was okay. Levi just smiled and ruffled the taller boy's hair reassuring him he would be safe, with a see you tomorrow he walked to his car Eren had to walk in the house not able to watch his friend leave in a deathtrap.

Levi had done as Eren asked letting him know he had made his home in one piece, before showering and getting into bed.

"They are rescheduling again? This is bullshit." Eren's voice carried through the locker room, though most of the team was around the coach's office almost as soon as the brunet was called in.

"Eren calm down, it probably says that they are scared to face us."

"I doubt it, these guys are suppose to be the best. Shouldn't we be the ones scrambling to prepare?" Eren crossed his arms, before sighing "I get the feeling that they are just trying to psych us out." Eren turned and walked out the office, not all the surprised to see his team gathered near the office "And way exactly are you doing?" Eren rose his eyebrow.

"Uh, Ymir lost her shoe and we are looking for it?" Connie started to crawl on all fours looking under benches there was a chorus of yeas and that's right as the others did the same. Connie stood with a shoe in his hand "look I found it, here you are.”

"Thank you, I would hate to run in my socks." Eren almost laughed at the absurdity of seeing the quick excuse and Ymir act so fakely politely

"I would hate for that as well, since all of you are running ten miles this afternoon." Eren sent a smile to the others as he pulled his hair into a half bun, and the smile widened as he heard the groans around him and a few hits to Connie. "Maybe you shouldn't make up excuses and I would have you run so much." He shrugged.

When they went to the field Eren watched for the first few miles to make sure no one would slack off before he joined them for the last stretch "You really are a brutal captain you know that bright eyes?" Levi ran next to the brunet

"Have to keep my team in shape somehow." He smiled at the sweaty male beside him.

"Is it true the Titian's have rescheduled?" Levi wanted to just try to make these last few meters without falling, but he wanted to check what he heard from the team.

"Yeah, they seem to do this whenever we had a game against them, making us change games with some other school."

"They can do that?" The raven asked when they stopped, most of the team had went to get water and even drench themselves with it.

"I guess since they've been at the top for so long you get a lot of things." Eren shrugged as he watched his team mates trickled back to the field. "Alright, our game has been pushed back." He saw faces fall as he moved to stand where everyone could see him "Our game was moved to next week Thursday. We are still going to practice just like every other day. Got it?" Eren heard yes sirs go through the crowd.

As the team went through practice, Eren sat down to map out some new strategies. He looked up every so often to make sure everyone was on task before looking back down. He sighed and closed the book standing "Alright, that's enough for today" The team stopped moving and trudged toward the locker room.

"Stuck with studying brat?" Levi came to stand near the captain.

"Nah, figured I see if I could work on some new plays." Eren shook the binder full of paper.

"So, you actually do work? And here I thought you just ordered the team around."

Eren hit the others shoulder, or tried the raven moved back a few steps "I do more then that."

"Uh huh, I'm think you were just playing tic-tac-toe to get out of practice." Levi looked like he was serious but his eyes shine with mischief.

Eren set the binder down "I could run circles around all of you." A smile tugged at his lips

"Prove it Yeager." Eren moved to catch the smaller male who was already gone running towards the end of the field, the brunet was quick to follow. Laughter rung through the almost empty field, some of the team members stopped and watched with small smiles as the raven danced away from Eren who tried to trip him up.

"You knew Eren would actually have a playful side, I thought it was all anger all the time." Ymir said as she pressed her arm to the top of Connie's head.

"So did the rest of us, but look at that he's laughing and running for fun." Connie spoke as he hit the elbow on his head. The duo stayed a bit longer before heading home, after a few more minutes of playing cat and mouse Eren finally got Levi in a tackle. Both ended up on the ground, quiet laughter from each.

"I believe the proves I'm better." Eren looked at the raven next to him

"You got lucky, you've been sitting on your ass while I've been running around." Levi laid fully down, his chest heaving from the exercise.

"That might be true but I still ran circles around you." Eren moved to lie down next to the other, one arm staying underneath the raven since it was trapped by a small body.

"As if, you couldn't even keep up with me."

"Says the one you I caught." Eren looked at the raven from the side of his eye.

"As I said lucky, that's all it was." Levi's arm went under his head to cushion it against the ground as Eren made a noncommittal noise. They laid for a few minutes catching their breath,before standing. Eren offered his hand to the other, pulling them up they both were still smiling as the walked to the locker room conversation passing between the easily.

The boys fell into something like a routine that week, they would meet by each other's locker to talk before heading to their classes, they might text each other complaining about how a class was, Eren had migrated to sit at Levi's table making it look like he's always been there with the easy conversation with Erwin even a few of Eren's friends had decided sit with them. They made a loud table with food being thrown at times by mostly Eren and Jean, but the rest of the lunchroom ignored in fear being faced by the kid who beat up the star soccer player, the hotheaded soccer player who was known to get into fights, the class president who could probably ruin your high school career with a few words and half of the soccer team. They made quite a group, Armin and Mikasa joined them as well but Eren tried to keep the interactions as minimal as possible much to the rest of the tables confusion. After lunch the two would say their goodbyes and see you laters before walking to class together, then meet up before and after practice. Sometimes going back to Eren's for that tutoring Levi promised.

They were currently at the lunch table, Levi was watching in amusement as Eren and Jean got into another argument over something or another. It shocked him at times to see how seamlessly him and Eren gotten along, he sometimes had to stop and appreciate that fact. Levi smiled as he pulled the brunet back to his seat, as he hit the back of bright eye's head .

"What was that for?" Eren pouted at the raven as he rubbed the back of his head nearly pulling down the half bun he had.

"For starting an unnecessary argument." Levi leaned back in his seat throwing his arm over the back of Eren's chair.

"Jean's the one that started it." Eren threw a fry at the dual hair colored boy which earned the brunet a flick to the ear.

"Dude don't do it, your get your ass kicked." A voice that was slightly louder than the normal level was heard.

"Hey are you that soccer player that got his ass beat by a midget?" Eren looked behind him at a tall burly guy who towered over him.

"Where have you been this happened like what two weeks ago?" Eren waved his hand dismissively "Did you want something or are you here to make sure the rumors are true?" Eren leveled him with a bored look, the table near fell silent as they noticed the newcomer.

"I think I have my answer a weak cock sucker who can't hold his own even in his sport. The rumors must be true." It was obvious to those around that the burly jock looking guy was just looking for a fight, Eren fist clenched as the chair was nearly knocked back as he stood. Mikasa stood but Levi leveled her with a look, telling her this was his fight let him deal with it.

"What is it to you?" Eren went from unamused to barely concealed anger.

"Just wanting to see the sissy that most here speak so highly of, if you're so great where is your father?" The jock got a smirk that spread across his face, Eren knew he should fight here shouldn't raise to the bait, but he was so use to just wiping the smirks off the faces of men who underestimated him that he felt himself slipping into that mindset.

"Eren don't." Mikasa's plea fell on deaf ears.

"You want prove something?" Eren said lowly "Alright, let's see you back up those words." Eren smiled slightly. That was all it took, the jock threw the first punch which Eren ducked under the jock looked confused as Eren's fist collided with his middle. The jock stumbled back, the brunet swiped the bigger males fees out from under him. "I expected as much. You're all talk with nothing to back it." Eren scoffed at the teen on the floor. A crowd had gathered, they weren't that surprised to see the teen who went against Eren was on the floor by the time they had gathered. 

"At least-"

Eren's foot was immediately on his throat "Watch what you say, I don't respond well to insults." The brunet moved away.

Mikasa and Levi was next to Eren the next moment "Eren go with Levi, we'll cover for you." A routine most of his group was use to get Eren as far away from the fight as possible and keep him out of trouble, the group did this for any of them that got into a fight. If they weren't there they couldn't be accused of hurting whoever it was. Eren nodded and walked out of the cafeteria, following Levi to the field.

Eren tugged at the end of his hair when the they say in the bleachers. "How many fights do you even get into that you have a system?" Levi asked

"About as much as you do honestly." Eren shrugged and leaned back against the metal benches. "Hopefully that jackass will be suspended." Eren closed his eyes and basked in the afternoon sun.

"Knowing Pixis, I'd say it is a good chance." Levi looked at the teen next to him, he was relaxed despite having just been in a kinda fight he should be feeling the adrenaline rush from it. Eren obviously has been in more fights then Levi knew if he could relax like this, but the way Eren had attacked the teen was the precision and aggressiveness that Levi saw in the underground. 

"Mikasa will let me know when we should back in, are you alright with covering for me?" Eren cracked his blue eye open to look at Levi.

"Of course, i'd rather we have our captain for the finals." Levi shook his head "You should have let it go bright eye's."

"Would you have? Because I don't like having homophobic assholes insult me." Eren opened both eyes to stare down the raven who sighed

"No, I wouldn't."

"Exactly." The two fell into silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. Until Eren's phone went off with text from Mikasa telling him to head on back. When the came to the door of the school Eren grabbed Levi's sleeve "Thanks for pulling me out of there and being cool with being my cover." Eren fidgeted for a moment "You've been a really good friend."

"Well you deserve good friends kid, besides I know you'd do the same for me." Levi reached up and ruffled the already messed up "You need to fix your hair though it's a fucking mess."

"What no kick to face because you think it's messy?" Eren smiled as he took it down and put it back up in a half ponytail.

"Sadly no, can't kick a friend for bugging you."

"Of course you can, instead of fight it's rough housing though." Eren smiled

"Well, I'm not one to hurt my close friends." Eren smiled wider and threw an arm around Levi's shoulder

"Awe you're such a sap, Levi." The two walked inside the school and parted ways to class. Levi was of course called out to say he was with Eren with this 'fight' happened, told Pixis he had no idea what happened. 

The raven thought back to the fight, Eren had the focus of someone who was use to true brawls and not just petty small fights. There was more there and Levi wanted to figure out what and where Eren learned to fight like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ its been months, but here's a new chapter.  
> This chapter was written and rewritten so many times its unbelievable and when I finally get around to rewriting it, its at like 2 o'clock in the morning when I'm dead tired so sorry about the typos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and whatever else are appreciated, thank you putting up with this story and probably my horrible grammer


End file.
